


Truths and books!?

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Can't you two just fricking holdhands already??as the saying goes I'm bi for the hetsI will stop writing MagoSoph when I die thank youalso based off my last fic btwMagoroku likes makeup. And he's a transboy. That's my headcanon. Thank you for coming to my ted talkin which, I provide I you all with some sappy adorable MagoSoph fluff bc canon doesn't want to provide that today also Magoroku worries too much.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Truths and books!?

  * [I just want to write sappy MagoSoph from s1 don't mind me](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20just%20want%20to%20write%20sappy%20MagoSoph%20from%20s1%20don't%20mind%20me/works)
  * [wrote this all in a single day too](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/wrote%20this%20all%20in%20a%20single%20day%20too/works)
  * [also based off the jp manga page + a fanart of them](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/also%20based%20off%20the%20jp%20manga%20page%20+%20a%20fanart%20of%20them/works)
  * [Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Drabble%20Collection/works)
  * [MagoSoph](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/MagoSoph/works)
  * [Het](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Het/works)



EDITED VERSION:

For the first time, he’d met her because of Gaen Kyouya’s wishes. 

Magoroku wasn’t all that certain why he chose her, out of all people to work alongside him but he did. Magoroku could only sit and ponder, questioning things and his plans came often but went along with it for the price of gaining the power he wanted. A thick feeling of wanting to prove he was the best, but end up crying in shame or complaining if things didn’t go as planned but he’d made sure things would go as they wanted too.

While Magoroku had full control of the school, he wasn’t the only boss here, no. Gaen's company also was funding their school as well. Sophia also was the one calling the shots. He was just the vessel to the group, while Sophia studied the school on the inside for her master’s wishes.

Their relationship was odd. They were completely different from one another in many ways. But it was also distressingly dawdling.

He was very outspoken, she was not. Magoroku was very confident and extroverted. Sophia was also shown to be confident but was introverted. He easily expressed his thoughts and complaints, she kept things to herself faded behind a stoic mask. He loves the attention, believing he was the best. She could care less about fame or money. They both were vastly loyal, one of the things they were amazing at.

She was almost broken. Always looking ahead, rarely blinking or talking. Bright blue eyes glued on the walls or somewhere. Sometimes on him when he was talking about important issues. Even if she were to talk, her words were stern and strict. 

Sophia was another story waiting to be read, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master. The mindset he kept moving forward on the table.

Her features commonly devoid of emotions. She was quiet, it was weird to him. He was the one who often talks, slowly she would start to open up further to him. Even if it was just a few words, her voice was quite enjoyable to listen to. Her actions drew him in without knowing.

She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama.

He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. She was true to her Kyoya-sama’s wishes.

He barely knew anything about this Russian girl besties the fact that she was his teammate and partner in crime. Possibly the only person that even came close to being friends with, at least, having a nice friend would’ve been nice but he wasn’t good at doing that. Mysterious, there wasn’t much he could uncover about her personally in his free time. That he wanted to uncover that is.

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties and gave everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council, being quite a tough job but someone like Magoroku handled it well despite being clumsy and ineffective. 

A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way.

From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helped him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ringleader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it.

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. Luckily, she seemed real (and a huge emphasis on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

He never was fond of being alone. He wanted her near. They were always near in meetings and even greets because he wanted to be near. He often went to her, even if she was annoyed by him. He trusts her, almost like a mother and child in a sense.

Self-centered and exploitative, yearning for that manageable tactility. Even if it was a single light stroke on the shoulders, he enjoys her coldness. And she was vastly cold, bitterly rough to him. Stoic and mysterious. She wasn’t a good physique to distribute it lightly but he worries about her.

He wore a mask to cover his eyes simultaneously with his Disaster uniform. That was for an abstruse acumen, he felt vindicated with the fabric on his features. As he concealed his sentiments with a knowledgeable smirk. The mask that obscures his anxieties and most abysmal despair.

The other members weren’t even fond of him. Finding his constant complaining and egotistical rants annoying. Sophia had made it clear that she and everyone else thought his thoughts weren’t important. He usually sweats and gets confused. But he didn’t care about their opinions, the only one who supported Sophia and her silent solicitudes regarding virtually everything.

Behind those restricted entrances, she embraces him. Or rather, he clings to her for affection and attachment. He always was attached to her character, longing for her friendship.

It happened by delusion. Fortitudes surrounding him, as he was optimistic to see her. Aspired to communicate with her while she only stood, devoid, and cold stoic expression written on his features. He tumbled one of his Disaster uniform’s boots while dashing towards her and landed clumsily in her arms. She caught him and managed to hold him up, not wanted too but did it anyway. With a massive yelp, in alarm, he landed face verse into her up shoulder and face.

It felt weird but also comforting. Her arms were able to hold his frame. He dipped still clinging to her frame. As he heard Kyouya in the background, admitting something the male couldn’t make out. The female spoke nothing but appeared annoyed.

Even due to the fear he felt dwelling inside. It sprang stolid, nearly uncalled for. He leisurely shifts closer. She didn’t seem to demur or even recoil. No mocks or taunts for being such a coward and crybaby he was. He allows her. He relishes it.

They wouldn’t dare do these things in front of the other members. Sophia didn’t want them to know, it wasn’t their issue. Not including Kyouya-sama, she always told them.

It began to happen more, he entered her room in his free time and she would be there as well. They often sat in silence, on the bed. Magoroku would mostly do the discussion and she would presume to listen without staring at the wall. Perfect and relaxed. They would cuddle, even if it wasn’t important, somehow they found themselves slowly enwrapped in each other’s affection when it came to the nightly hours and everyone was bound to sleep sooner. She would home his ungloved fingers with her own.

He went to her to complain. Cry. Whine like a baby everyone assumed he was. Exposed the weakness inside of him, only towards her. Only allowing her to see the side of him that he was prideful to expose to anyone else. It wasn’t as if she'd tell anyone because she wouldn’t. She didn’t care.

He was selfish for more, wanted the feelings to stay.

Today was much like that. Terumi and Davide had ticked him off again and he went straight towards her room to vent. The two got to him more than his pride wanted to admit.

It was one of the days, he went into her room to throw a huge fit and she’ll just stand there and only watch. She didn’t care about what he was saying as it wasn’t important to her. Or even with their mission. She knew how to relax him, fully well. She was trained to handle such but also Master often told her it’s best if to let the chairman blow off some emotions. Believing that was the best choice.

He was angry and annoyed, complaining as he paced around her room, fist curled. Muttering pointless complaints and insults, not were depicted at Sophia. One behind his back while the other was located underneath his chin. Pondering with a racing heart. He wanted to throw some more books but also understanding that Sophia would kill him for daring to rekt her space. And he would feel bad if he did that.

The topic was his relationship with her. They all mocked him for daring to admit he was close to her. It got to him.

It’s been a few moments, that felt like hours. And he wasn’t acting normally to relax as usual. Pity filling her expression as she watched. But this was becoming much.

“Shido.”

He paused, everything stopped as he heard her voice called his name. She often called his name quietly like this but he often continued anyway. This time was different. He turns his head to face the female to find her mixed yet oddly stoic expression, eyes peering at him.

“I don’t care what they think.” Her tone was vaguely truthful.

He parted his lips, arms drooping down in defeat, “But…!”

“They aren’t important, Shido.”

“Sophia,” He said her name back, “What do you think is important?”

He bites his lips, wanting to ask her more but holding back. What did she find important? Was he important to her? Was their whole relationship important to her? Or was it nothing… Did she not care that others insulted their whole relationship? The urge to ask the female if he was important to her only grew as they sat in awkward silence.

She only stares at him, big blue bright eyes peering at him from her spot. Her lips didn’t twitch. She didn’t move, only stood. She wasn’t going to answer. Did she not have an answer.

Parting his lips—

“Kyouya-sama’s orders are important.”

That response was expected but not the one he was looking for in the back of his mind.

“Th-That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you mean?”

“I…” He paused for a moment. Pondering. It wasn’t a good idea to admit this, was it? His mind was confessing, ‘I think you’re important to me, Sophia!’ He huffed instead, as his cheeks grew in color. Trying to hide his feelings was the worst part, he wasn’t good at it either.

It’s been a week since that happened and even then, the rest of their team felt conflicted about their suddenly open relationship. Sophia saw the drawbacks first hand by the others.

Elf would tease them, blowing kisses and love references at them whenever they were nearby. The old man adores romance. Kyouya-sama seemed almost delighted with their coming out, secretly mentioning the things they do with Rouga wouldn't seem to care. Terumi thought it was disgusting for Sophia to be with him so she stood away. Retsu or better known as Gremlin didn’t care and acted the same. Davide would also taunt them as well.

Magoroku and Sophia started to slowly drift away from the other members, wanting some alone time. They didn’t want to deal with any of it today. But they ended up crossing paths in the halls anyway. Eyes locking with one another. That took them off their guard.

Sophia was swift, as he took his arm and he yelped. Pushing him inside of her little room and he fell with a large yelp, “Ah!?”

“Hey! What’s the big idea!”

He groans, rubbing his bottom as the pain took over. Before opening one of his eyes to find her locking the door and glaring at him. He wasn’t sure what she was doing. Or what her thinking was but it’s been important enough to drag him into her room. She sways around to face him. Warily glaring at the male but he wasn’t sure why.

“I want to talk to you.”

“Huh?” He parted his lips in mere confusion, “About what?”

“Everyone knows we’re close,” She started, “But this is also causing great problems. I can’t go on second without Kyouya-sama mentioning us together.”

He raised a brow in question, “I thought everything that Kyouya-sama says is important to you?”

“It is.”

“Is there something bothering you?” He noted something odd in her eyes, it was a weird yet subtle emotion he couldn’t quite make out for himself. She also appeared annoyed. And he knew that she was most likely annoyed with this, too.

She shook her head, “There’s nothing.”

The end of his lips frowns, “I don’t buy that, Sophia!” He brushed himself off as he stood up, “Something is bothering. I know it!” He speaks in a soothing low voice, almost comfortingly doing so as he simply walks towards her.

She stood still, staring at him. She didn’t respond, not cunning comments.

Magoroku carefully shifted closer, almost too close for comfort. He was awkward in his actions, almost uncertain if he should but still was displaying his subtle vibe of pride. Slowly raising his arms, drawing them in until they were gently wrapped around her. His body was awkwardly hunched to his chest. His actions left her almost stunned, her face was the glowing color. It was weird, having the male do this but also common.

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Comforting you.”

“I don’t need your comfort, Shido.” She was becoming vastly annoyed with this.

“No, but I want to give some anyway, so relax and let me hold you.”

Still, she didn’t push or mock him for doing this. Allowing him to so freely. He was warm and oddly soft. Her cheeks slowly raised in their coloring, oddly she was flustered but was doing her utmost to not allow that bit to show.

“Besides, you comfort me a lot when I need it! I want to do the same for you, too!”

“Shido. I already told you—”

“It’s okay!” He started, “I-I’ll keep you warm!”

And he was warm. The student council president was awfully warm. It didn’t help that she felt her face grew hotter. She felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. She was doing her best to suppress that. She was hoping he wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either. Only a few moments passed as the girl started to relax, her body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort.

She didn’t say anything after that instead she listened, his frame was perfect for these sorts of things she assumed. Lifting on her hands and placing it near the side. Tilting her head slightly to the side, so she can look up at the male who was holding her. They stood there, embracing the odd comfort. Magoroku was the first to shift this time, slightly moving away.

“Hey… this is all well and good but maybe it’s better if we did this laying down…” He admitted, “My legs are becoming sore.”

“Da,” She had to agree.

But her master was calling her. She would end up picking Kyouya over Magoroku.

“He’s calling.”

“Huh?”

He frowns when she had to leave. Being left inside the room again, it felt strange almost angst.

It appears that he wasn’t needed. Of course, she would be the first to leave even when he didn’t want her to go. But he knew she had an important duty. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she doesn't seem to hide anything.

All of this week, he began to ponder. In class, in his office, and even at his home about the Russian girl haunting his mind like some sort of plague. But maybe he was far too close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so. His father was usually out working as the main commissioner for the Buddy Police, often leaving him alone in his house and he didn’t have a mother in his life either so there was that.

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous.

What were her thoughts? Why was she thinking about recent events?

He should’ve known by now but he absolutely comprehended nothing about her personal life. Her parents or even if she had any. Her documents were kept far away from his hands, even with working alongside her and in the student body.

He was in the hideout once more, dressed in his typical outfit for Disaster. Tonight was perfect, knowing she was going to stay. Frankly, he didn’t even need to stay here in their little lair but did so anyway. Not only because he wasn’t motivated to go home and plus, but Sophia was also here in her room. It was the weekend and he desired to hang out with her all day. Student council work was already finished.

He knocked on her door, quietly calling her name, “Sophia?”

As on his cue, the door slides open, revealing the female on the other side. She stepped aside without any words and he nodded, understanding that this was common for them. He thanked her and entered her small room. She closed and locked the door behind her. Going back to the thing she was previously doing before he got here, reading.

He became awfully curious to see her opening the book and scanning the pages. In fact, most of her desk was filled with books that he didn’t remember seeing there before, “Why do you have so many books, Sophia?”

“Kyouya-sama requested these books for me to read.”

“Oh?” He seems surprised to hear, “Do you like to read?”

She only shrugged silently. Not responding to him after that.

“Well! I, for one, enjoy reading a good book or two!” He admitted, “Though, I can’t really do it often since I’m always working.”

He glances at the book, softly picking on up only find it was a murder romance novel at the time. The cover was that of a female, holding a male. He sweat drops at the topic. ‘Why would Kyouya-sama request this...!?’ He wasn’t too fond of murdering books, especially ones containing horror. His body couldn’t handle that.

“You seem interested.” She pointed out the smallest detail, almost maliciously, “

“As if!” He pouted, and throw the book back on the location where he found it, disgusted, “I’ll have you know, I don’t enjoy murder romance novels!”

“Not if it has Captain Answer.”

“Wait!” He paused, “It has Captain Answer?”

She shook her head. Her eyes and slight smirk displaying her enjoyment with teasing the male.

“Sophia!” He complained, “Stop teasing me like that! You know I don’t enjoy it!”

She didn’t respond to him. A few moments passed.

“Anyway…”

“You came here to cuddle and talk for the night.” She spoke as if she knew why he was here.

“How can you know that?”

“That is what you always do.” She closed the book and stood up.

He parted his lips in confusion, “Huh?” He watched her movements and became worried, “You don’t have to stop reading…”

* * *

**_ PAST VERSION: _ **

For the first time, he’d met her. Was due to Gaen Kyouya’s wishes. Magoroku wasn’t all that certain why he chose her, out of all people to work alongside him but he did. While Magoroku had full control of the school, he wasn’t the only boss here, no. Gaen's company also was funding their school as well. Sophia also was the one calling the shots.

Their relationship was odd. They were completely different from one another in many ways. But it was also distressingly dawdling.

He was very outspoken, she was not. Magoroku was very confident and extroverted. Sophia was also shown to be confident but was introverted. He easily expressed his thoughts and complaints, she kept things to herself faded behind a stoic mask. He loves the attention, believing he was the best. She could care less about fame or money. They both were vastly loyal, one of the things they were amazing at.

She was almost broken. Always looking ahead, rarely blinking or talking. Bright blue eyes glued on the walls or somewhere. Sometimes on him when he was talking about important issues.

Sophia was another story waiting to be read, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master. The mindset he kept moving forward on the table.

Her features commonly devoid of emotions. She was quiet, it was weird to him. He was the one who often talks, slowly she would start to open up further to him. Even if it was just a few words, her voice was quite enjoyable to listen to. Her actions drew him in without knowing.

She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. 

He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature.

He barely knew anything about this Russian girl besties the fact that she was his teammate and partner in crime. Possibly the only person that even came close to being friends with.

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties and gave everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. 

From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helped him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ringleader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. Luckily, she seemed real (and a huge emphasis on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

He never was fond of being alone. He wanted her near. They were always near in meetings and even greets because he wanted to be near. He often went to her, even if she was annoyed by him. He trusts her, almost like a mother and child in a sense. 

Self-centered and exploitative, yearning for that manageable tactility. Even if it was a single light stroke on the shoulders, he enjoys her coldness. And she was vastly cold, bitterly rough to him. Stoic and mysterious. She wasn’t a good physique to distribute it lightly but he worries about her.

He wore a mask to cover his eyes simultaneously with his Disaster uniform. That was for an abstruse acumen, he felt vindicated with the fabric on his features. As he concealed his sentiments with a knowledgeable smirk. The mask that obscures his anxieties and most abysmal despair. 

The other members weren’t even fond of him. Finding his constant complaining and egotistical rants annoying. Sophia had made it clear that she and everyone else thought his thoughts weren’t important. He usually sweats drops and gets confused. But he didn’t care about their opinions, the only one who suppurated was Sophia and her silent solicitudes regarding virtually everything.

Behind those restricted entrances, she embraces him. Or rather, he clings to her for affection and attachment. He always was attached to her character, longing for her friendship. 

It happened by delusion. Fortitudes surrounding him, as he was optimistic to see her. Aspired to communicate with her while she only stood, devoid, and cold stoic expression written on his features. he tumbled one of his Disaster uniform’s boots while dashing towards her and landed clumsily in her arms. She caught him and managed to hold him up, not wanted too but did it anyway. With a massive yelp, in alarm, he landed face verse into her up shoulder and face. 

It felt weird but also comforting. Her arms were able to hold his frame. He dipped still clinging to her frame. As he heard Kyouya in the background, admitting something the male couldn’t make out. The female spoke nothing but appeared annoyed.

Even due to the fear he felt dwelling inside. It sprang stolid, nearly uncalled for. He leisurely shifts closer. She didn’t seem to demur or even recoil. No mocks or taunts for being such a coward and crybaby he was. He allows her. He relishes it. 

They wouldn’t dare do these things in front of the other members. Sophia didn’t want them to know, it wasn’t their issue. Not including Kyouya-sama, she always told them.

It began to happen more, he entered her room in his free time and she would be there as well. They often sat in silence, on the bed. Magoroku would mostly do the discussion and she would presume to listen without staring at the wall. Perfect and relaxed. They would cuddle, even if it wasn’t important, somehow they found themselves slowly enwrapped in each other’s affection when it came to the nightly hours and everyone was bound to sleep sooner. She would home his ungloved fingers with her own. 

He went to her to complain. Cry. Whine like a baby everyone assumed he was. Exposed the weakness inside of him, only towards her. Only allowing her to see the side of him that he was prideful to expose to anyone else. It wasn’t as if she'd tell anyone because she wouldn’t. She didn’t care.

He was selfish for more, wanted the feelings to stay.

Today was much like that. Terumi and Davide had ticked him off again and he went straight towards her room to vent. The two got to him more than his pride wanted to admit.

It was one of the days, he went into her room to throw a huge fit and she’ll just stand there and only watch. She didn’t care about what he was saying as it wasn’t important to her. Or even with their mission. She knew how to relax him, fully well. She was trained to handle such but also Master often told her it’s best if to let the chairman blow off some emotions. Believing that was the best choice.

He was angry and annoyed, complaining as he paced around her room, fist curled. Muttering pointless complaints and insults, not were depicted at Sophia. One behind his back while the other was located underneath his chin. Pondering with a racing heart. He wanted to throw some more books but also understanding that Sophia would kill him for daring to rekt her space. And he would feel bad if he did that.

The topic was his relationship with her. They all mocked him for daring to admit he was close to her. It got to him. 

It’s been a few moments, that felt like hours. And he wasn’t acting normally to relax as usual. Pity filling her expression as she watched. But this was becoming much. 

“Shido.”

He paused, everything stopped as he heard her voice called his name. She often called his name quietly like this but he often continued anyway. This time was different. He turns his head to face the female to find her mixed yet oddly stoic expression, eyes peering at him. 

“I don’t care what they think.” Her tone was vaguely truthful.

He parted his lips, arms drooping down in defeat, “But…!”

“They aren’t important, Shido.”

“Sophia,” He said her name back, “What do you think is important?” 

He bites his lips, wanting to ask her more but holding back. What did she find important? Was he important to her? Was their whole relationship important to her? Or was it nothing… Did she not care that others insulted their whole relationship? The urge to ask the female if he was important to her only grew as they sat in awkward silence.

She only stares at him, big blue bright eyes peering at him from her spot. Her lips didn’t twitch. She didn’t move, only stood. She wasn’t going to answer. Did she not have an answer.

Parting his lips—

“Kyouya-sama’s orders are important.”

That response was expected but not the one he was looking for in the back of his mind.

“Th-That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you mean?”

“I…” He paused for a moment. Pondering. It wasn’t a good idea to admit this, was it? His mind was confessing, _‘I think you’re important to me, Sophia!’_ He huffed instead, as his cheeks grew in color. Trying to hide his feelings was the worst part, he wasn’t good at it either.

It’s been a week since that happened and even then, the rest of their team felt conflicted about their suddenly open relationship. Sophia saw the drawbacks first hand by the others.

Elf would tease them, blowing kisses and love references at them whenever they were nearby. The old man adores romance. Kyouya-sama seemed almost delighted with their coming out, secretly mentioning the things they do with Rouga wouldn't seem to care. Terumi thought it was disgusting for Sophia to be with him so she stood away. Retsu or better known as Gremlin didn’t care and acted the same. Davide would also taunt them as well.

Magoroku and Sophia started to slowly drift away from the other members, wanting some alone time. They didn’t want to deal with any of it today. But they ended up crossing paths in the halls anyway. Eyes locking with one another. That took them off their guard.

Sophia was swift, as he took his arm and he yelped. Pushing him inside of her little room and he fell with a large yelp, “Ah!?”

“Hey! What’s the big idea!” 

He groans, rubbing his bottom as the pain took over. Before opening one of his eyes to find her locking the door and glaring at him. He wasn’t sure what she was doing. Or what her thinking was but it’s been important enough to drag him into her room. She sways around to face him. Warily glaring at the male but he wasn’t sure why.

“I want to talk to you.”

“Huh?” He parted his lips in mere confusion, “About what?”

“Everyone knows we’re close,” She started, “But this is also causing great problems. I can’t go on second without Kyouya-sama mentioning us together.”

He raised a brow in question, “I thought everything that Kyouya-sama says is important to you?”

“It is.”

“Is there something bothering you?” He noted something odd in her eyes, it was a weird yet subtle emotion he couldn’t quite make out for himself. She also appeared annoyed. And he knew that she was most likely annoyed with this, too.

She shook her head, “There’s nothing.”

The end of his lips frowns, “I don’t buy that, Sophia!” He brushed himself off as he stood up, _“Something is bothering. I know it!”_ He speaks in a soothing low voice, almost comfortingly doing so as he simply walks towards her. 

She stood still, staring at him. She didn’t respond, not cunning comments. 

Magoroku carefully shifted closer, almost too close for comfort. He was awkward in his actions, almost uncertain if he should but still was displaying his subtle vibe of pride. Slowly raising his arms, drawing them in until they were gently wrapped around her. His body was awkwardly hunched to his chest. His actions left her almost stunned, her face was the glowing color. It was weird, having the male do this but also common. 

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Comforting you.”

“I don’t need your comfort, Shido.” She was becoming vastly annoyed with this.

“No, but I want to give some anyway, so relax and let me hold you.”

Still, she didn’t push or mock him for doing this. Allowing him to so freely. He was warm and oddly soft. Her cheeks slowly raised in their coloring, oddly she was flustered but was doing her utmost to not allow that bit to show.

“Besides, you comfort me a lot when I need it! I want to do the same for you, too!”

“Shido. I already told you—”

“It’s okay!” He started, “I-I’ll keep you warm!”

And he was warm. The student council president was awfully warm. It didn’t help that she felt her face grew hotter. She felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. She was doing her best to suppress that. She was hoping he wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either. Only a few moments passed as the girl started to relax, her body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort. 

She didn’t say anything after that instead she listened, his frame was perfect for these sorts of things she assumed. Lifting on her hands and placing it near the side. Tilting her head slightly to the side, so she can look up at the male who was holding her. They stood there, embracing the odd comfort. Magoroku was the first to shift this time, slightly moving away.

“Hey… this is all well and good but maybe it’s better if we did this laying down…” He admitted, “My legs are becoming sore.”

“Da,” She had to agree. 

But her master was calling her. She would end up picking Kyouya over Magoroku. 

“He’s calling.”

“Huh?” 

He frowns when she had to leave. Being left inside the room again, it felt strange almost angst. 

It appears that he wasn’t needed. Of course, she would be the first to leave even when he didn’t want her to go. But he knew she had an important duty. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she doesn't seem to hide anything.

All of this week, he began to ponder. In class, in his office, and even at his home about the Russian girl haunting his mind like some sort of plague. But maybe he was far too close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so. His father was usually out working as the main commissioner for the Buddy Police, often leaving him alone in his house and he didn’t have a mother in his life either so there was that. 

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous.

What were her thoughts? Why was she thinking about recent events?

He should’ve known by now but he absolutely comprehended nothing about her personal life. Her parents or even if she had any. Her documents were kept far away from his hands, even with working alongside her and in the student body. 

He was in the hideout once more, dressed in his typical outfit for Disaster. Tonight was perfect, knowing she was going to stay. Frankly, he didn’t even need to stay here in their little lair but did so anyway. Not only because he wasn’t motivated to go home and plus, but Sophia was also here in her room. It was the weekend and he desired to hang out with her all day. Student council work was already finished.

He knocked on her door, quietly calling her name, “Sophia?”

As on his cue, the door slides open, revealing the female on the other side. She stepped aside without any words and he nodded, understand that this was common for them. He thanked her and entered her small room. She closed and locked the door behind her. Going back to the thing she was previous doing before he got here, reading. 

He became awfully curious to see her opening the book and scanning the pages. In fact, most of her desk was filled with books that he didn’t remember seeing there before, “Why do you have so many books, Sophia?”

“Kyouya-sama requested these books for me to read.”

“Oh?” He seems surprised to hear, “Do you like to read?”

She only shrugged silently. Not responding to him after that.

“Well! I, for one, enjoy reading a good book or two!” He admitted, “Though, I can’t really do it often since I’m always working.” 

He glances at the book, softly picking on up only find it was a murder romance novel at the time. The cover was that a female, holding a male. He sweatdrops at the topic. _‘Why would Kyouya-sama request this...!?’_ He wasn’t too fond of murdering books, especially ones containing horror. His body couldn’t handle that.

“You seem interested.” She pointed out the smallest detail, almost maliciously, “

“As if!” He pouted, and throw the book back on the location where he found it, disgusted, “I’ll have you know, I don’t enjoy murder romance novels!” 

“Not if it has Captain Answer.”

“Wait!” He paused, “It has Captain Answer?”

She shook her head. Her eyes and slight smirk displaying her enjoyment with teasing the male.

“Sophia!” He complained, “Stop teasing me like that! You know I don’t enjoy it!”

She didn’t respond to him. A few moments passed.

“Anyway…”

“You came here to cuddle and talk for the night.” She spoke as if she knew why he was here.

“How can you know that?”

“That is what you always do.” She closed the book and stood up.

He parted his lips in confusion, “Huh?” He watched her movements and became worried, “You don’t have to stop reading…”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ BOUNS: _ **

The girl haunted his thoughtfulness, every single day and night. She remained encircled by great inscrutability, he always desired to unearth.

His subconscious was contending, his body already sore with a deep disorder. Focusing became merely impossible. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. 

They had to be. 

Until she pointed her index finger at the papers she had. Stoically warning him with the small taps filling his ears. Almost silently. She wasn’t the one known as the leader, but she was the one who was partly in control, working alongside Kyouya to make sure their plans were working. She was fully capable of taking the lead and getting him back on track for missions. Even if she were to talk her words were always blunt and towards the point but she wasn’t the one for talking much.

* * *

### Brush

### Summary:

> Can't you two just fricking holdhands already??as the saying goes I'm bi for the hetsI will stop writing MagoSoph when I die thank youalso based off my last fic btw
> 
> Magoroku likes makeup. And he's a transboy. That's my headcanon. Thank you for coming to my ted talk
> 
> in which, I provide I you all with some sappy adorable MagoSoph fluff bc canon doesn't want to provide that today also Magoroku worries too much.

### Chapter Text

Mind screaming at him, his voice seemingly dry. Slightly shaking. He was nervous.

He once thought this was going to be a simple day, one without any failures or taunts by the other members but Shido Magoroku didn’t have the best of luck. Really, for anything in his life. He felt like digging a hole and never leaving the area. But who knew this was going to happen!?

Once again, he was dwelling inside of her cantonment in Disaster’s HQ. A traditional and frequent occurrence for the last couple of months. Which was supposed to be a simple meaning. But it wasn’t just to discharge his emotions or to snuggle together in the warmth of her blankets. Or even the idea to read books. Or even discuss recent missions or the student body. Nope, but something he thought was worse than that. 

It was something unconventional, contrary to what he craved their today aurora subject should be about. 

Almost thought this was a faith worse than death itself…

But he was acting overdramatic. 

Vacancy devoid of any credentialed turmoil, prevailing moderately in an uncommunicative lodging in the chambers. An objectionably mysterious prime. 

They sat together, just staring at one another without speaking. Inexplicably enough this was normal to them. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. The only couple’s passions they gave were dull cuddles and relaxation. Nothing more. Nothingness, though the two weren’t really comfortable kissing, yet. So hugs and cuddles were enough for them both.

They acknowledged they were close, everyone already knew they were close in Disaster. 

If one of them weren’t uttering it was, Magoroku who mostly did the discussing if he had a certain topic or just parenthetically vocalizes his thoughts openly towards her. But the strain hangs below the inopportune taciturnity and would be. Despite a portion of him didn't dispute the imperceptible apartment. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that they remained adequate to reminisce and speculate regarding.

He sat there, patiently anticipating for her to apply the coding but he was slightly bouncing in a slight hesitation. His thoughts racing with innumerable litigations. He was understandably nervous to be doing this. Apprehensively in the presence of the prominent vice president. His extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. 

He couldn’t wait. His mind screaming at him from the pension. 

_She entered his room, only to find his makeup case was out on his desk and he was near a mirror. A single small stick in near as his body was hunched. Softly applying the brush of powder to his features._

_He froze in place and panicked, “S-Sophia!” He beckoned, tensely laughing in fear, “Y-You need to knock before you enter my room at this hour!”_

_“You’re not applying the powder correctly.”_

_“Huh?” He was confused about how she knew that._

A strange response for an unusual event, he deemed.

Was her stance on makeup? Was she hiding her disgust for this little habit of his? He had no idea but he trusted her enough for her to be able to do this.

He never had someone apply makeup. In fact, he never admitted to anyone he used makeup in the first place. He only applies the items to cover up his defects. Just so appeared precise and satisfactory in the eyes of others along with covering his scars behind the mask of perfection. 

The truth is, he wasn’t born as a male everyone thought he was. No, he was born female. But he was good at hiding that by talking the proper preparations. Masking sure all of his listings had his sex as male, even at Aibo were messing with his files was easy for the young Student Council Chairman. 

Everyone thought no less and didn’t think he wasn’t. This was a good sign because if the word got out he was born as the opposite sex, he wouldn’t know how to handle all of the possible backlashes. Truthfully, being a female just didn’t feel right for him. His father always wanted a boy and since his mother passed when he very young, his wish didn’t come true. Magoroku he took that rule and didn’t look back. He was young but he likes being a boy, it felt right and he was happy. He was confident is his current experience, even cutting his hair himself which explains why it was so uneven and messy at the ends. 

Though, he was planning on telling the female at some point but wasn’t all too certain how to go about such.

Utilizing the make-up he hid to cover up the nauseous lightning injuries he'd gain from his antecedent master. Over time he acquired experience at practicing make-up and coloring coverings. He'd admire to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars distinguished will be ruined. However, the tan-haired never had anyone else, not even his father, applying the necessary powder on his face before. 

Though, he only uses a little powder to even out his features. He didn’t like too much on his face, a little was plenty of enough for him in his field. He only prefers just a little to cover up his impressions. Fretting that something might go wrong. Worrying himself to his core but with valid reasonings. She was harsh sometimes and indifferent. He didn’t want to get hurt, a coward masking his anxieties.

“Hold still,” The female vocalized, pestered, “The last thing you would want is for the makeup to get in your mouth or eyes.”

He blenched, “I-I understand!”

He did his pleasantest to listen to her view. But he was stammering nervously in reply. It wasn’t abnormal for him to stuttered while he was with her, he didn’t care if she saw his faults his words. Ordinarily, he’d perpetually kept tabs on his declarations while making speeches and talking to large cowards.

Digging his gloved fingers into the folds of his fluffy green pants. Remaining straight, as vertical as he possibly could as she arched closer towards him with the lint stick. 

He held back the urge to shift, as she applied the brush on his cheeks. It felt weird having someone else do this for him but it wasn’t like he could move anyway. She stayed close towards his frame, feeling the common heat of another person nearby. So moving away wasn’t an alternative that was reasonable to take.

He didn’t quite understand why this event was so uncomfortable him, it wasn’t as if she was doing anything bad and he wasn’t afraid of her but his mind kept faltering. This whole ideal was kinda nervewracking in its little crazy way he thought.

“So, um…” He strumbled, “How do you know how to apply makeup, Sophia?”

He wanted to keep his mind at ease as she did this by talking with her. She didn’t speak to him, most likely to focus more on the movements of her hand then on his words. But he was still stunned she would even want to do this for me, out of all people. But if this was anyone else but the white-haired Russian he would inform them to back off and let him it himself. He always had pride like that. He didn’t peg her to be this type. It felt newfangled but he should expect that she was a strange goddess he was blessed with.

Only a few moments passed, which felt like sheer excruciating hours for Magoroku as she brought the brush away from his features. He felt the brush leave his skin and her body shift away.

“You don’t need to keep your eyes closed,” She articulated.

“Oh?” He was stunned to find he was shutting his eyes tightly, reopening them once more to find the female was still in front of him, staring stoically at him with a hint of annoyance and pity.

“Is it done…?”

She nodded silently but didn’t say her typical da.

“Where’s a mirror, Sophia? Let me see it!” He radiated emphatically, “I want to see my gorgeous face!” 

She only sighs and got up, digging the drawers to take out a small mirror, and handed the item to him without much of a statement. He grasped it as the point of his lips curled a soft smile as he gazes into his reflection. Admiring his good looks from the remote. So attractive, he thought. Studying the features as carefully as he could, looking for a single blunder but there wasn’t any to be noted.

“Hey, this wasn’t half-bad.”

Maybe the whole idea wasn’t so bad. 

* * *

Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted too. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

Kyoya-sama had trained her for this, so Magoroku’s training wasn’t necessitated. Discovering something along the lines that Magoroku kept candidly admitting he wasn’t enamored of the idea of tutoring anyone new for this job. Most likely due to possible past bad efforts. And Kyoya more likely wanted to save her the trouble of wasting time for simple training her then on their important mission. 

Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council and the male made sure he kept it to ensured the students had a good year by reading and following all of the rules.

She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well. Magoroku was very hard-working behind those close doors and would be made sure everything went as planned.

The two were used to each other's presence more so than traditional partners in crimes would. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. 

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from distant with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembled like hours at a time. Gradually it inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t really need them, she plainly had a huge appetite and fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her own food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

Thanks to the Hundred Demon monster, she had to expose the canned sushi she took merely a day before...

It was transparent, his fondness for attention was there. 

He likes the good sort of attention, one filled with praise and cheers for his power. Clinging onto the sense of love he wanted. Fame, power, and to be seen as the leader. And she was supposed to give him that. And she did. For the most part. Of course, she wouldn't admit it but she thought it was good for him to receive that attention from others, it'll make his plans better in the long run. Though, he wasn't very good at it either.

He probably couldn't see that all he needed was attention from a single person and not the whole room. But still, she was a part of the mentality and that dilemma. Unknowingly, giving up by merely watching him fight from the sidelines.

Encouraging him to fight against Mikado Gao and do it in front of the whole world. She only did as a result of his lack of motivation. Remaining amidst the glitter of sheer tiredness haunting his features.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

She also broke his poor glass over the years as well but here she now was.

But behind closed doors, he was a shockingly sweet boyfriend. 

He had an odd fashion of love, from her views. Most likely influenced by his father's ways.

Soft and caring, a side that rarely anyone else saw but her. Clumsily leaning in for soft kisses on the cheek whenever they got home or left hesitancy. Smiling brightly. He might've been self-centered and rude sometimes but he did care for those who worked closely with him. 

Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea. She thought. It really wasn't from her view. 

* * *

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted too. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from distant with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembled like hours at a time. Gradually it inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t really need them, she plainly had a huge appetite and fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her own food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

She also broke his poor glass over the years as well but here she now was, in a large area ready for Magoroku to bake. Or rather, she was going to cook alongside him...

“Do you even know how to cook?” She inquired, almost coldly. 

“Of course!” 

"Let's cook rice together~!" 

He holds up knives to her face and smiles brightly as the female gently and dreadfully backs away.

* * *

He’s trapped. 

Obvious and shallow.

It was growing extremely painful. Intolerable even.

It was sharp from the derivation.

He couldn’t tolerate the thoughts, persisting in his mind, racing wearily.

He desired her but she doesn’t feel the same, does she?

* * *

It was for the best, she thought. Leaving him with a defective memory, it was compelled to happen but a part of her didn’t want that. She didn’t desire him to be thrown into stoned and left there.

* * *

Certainly, the Russian was in command, even from behind the scenes. 

It has always been that way as far as they could recall, but Magoroku didn’t really reflect that. 

Magoroku is supposed to be the leader but instead, it's Sophia who calls the shots and acts like one most of the time. As he operates under her and he just follows even if he isn't aware of what's happening most of the time.

* * *

The sun was hanging from above, the trees were blooming with the bright green. Lively and well. As the large sun was shining down on the large school and the ground seems pleasant.

The relaxing air feeding his lungs as the sun was shining past, lightly shaded thin blue coded lines. The strain was refreshing as he wandered, no, he wasn’t alone on his occupation but a Russian female was strolling alongside him, stoically gazing around in the front. Eyes cemented on seemingly nothing.

* * *

They were partners in crime, the sole foundation of their relationship. 

Delicate and discreet.

* * *

### Layers Of Emotions

### Chapter Text

They were now living together, strange yet soothing. Sharing didn’t become a huge problem, as they knew plenty of things about allowing someone into your residences. They were past that part since they were teenagers, having to open up to one another to work, but that was only for missions and such. Not really dealt with personal matters. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes.

It wasn’t abnormal for them to reside inside the same apartment. It brought back old times, both good and bad entireties. Their trust and past moments ran deep, powerless to withdraw from their souls. 

They weren’t by any friends, in the long run. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. Working alongside one another underneath the same people.

They’re familiar with each other.

Staggeringly close to one another much for their taste. Often sharing a lot of moments and placing hands one another — by her pulling him out of danger and dragging him — by him clinging to her in fear. Even with the female falling backward on top of the male prompting them both to collapse tortuously on the hard dirt and grasslands.

He did care intensely for Sophia, but they guess their relationship just defy description.

They unquestionably trusted one another more than enough to be resting in the same bed, which at first felt but slowly they grew diverted to the pressure.

The house was usually polished or regularly murky, due to possessing occupied lives. Him, as a Buddy Police officer and her as working with the Gaen company. After all of these years, she was still working under Kyoya’s power, following his orders without fail.

Sophia, this time, uncharacteristically went straight to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed with a stern tone. It was a lengthy heyday. After entering through the threshold of the small home and discovering her beloved smiling cheerfully at her, embracing her. Neglecting the male’s calls of her name and insignificant expressions of affection. The former vice didn’t want to deal with anything today, especially not Magoroku. 

Her subconscious was scrambling as her body felt almost deadened. Her lips were drained of color and mouth dry of any water. Her throat also felt dry, transmitting an appalling after taste dwelling inside of it. Impervious white-colored hair sticking out, not caring if the strands went on her features. 

She has been up for days on end working to stop a guy who planned on exterminating her precious Kyoya-sama if she wasn’t cautious or wary with her actions. She didn’t want her master and boss to die, not before she would. The man was so important to her, she refused to sustain such a concept. The CEO granted her a proposal, a light she wasn’t capable to see before. He saved her. And now, clowns ached to take that away from her. And there was still more that had to be done. Plenty of diverse leads to discover… Insomniac evenings.

She loathed it…

Adhering to the wrinkles sheets on the bed, the female didn’t fret if the bed was unordered or incapacitated due to her tendencies. The adult adjusted herself conveniently, even if comfort wouldn’t come with her stance. Her comfort would never come if someone was proposing to harm the people she sincerely cares about.

Eyes narrowing intensely, stretched with misery and resentment, as her dips slipped further to a bitter frown. Her eyes intense but now dull, those brutally unresponsive Glacial blue as they gazed at the surface weren’t so vividly blue as they were before, no, It was more of a lifeless shade of coloring. A tone she never had before. Hopeless almost.

She would freeze the world with her cold bare hands if she could, she wanted everything to freeze in the coldness. It was preferred instead of remaining her. And she wanted them to get colder. 

And colder…

_Colder…_

On repeat, until it was unbearable. 

That cold grip on her life.

The room was devoid of sound, she preferred it that way. She relishes the tranquil and soundless areas, being peaceful for her but the sound of her darkest thoughts was swelling her mind with concerns, uncertainties...

What if he did die? 

She didn’t want to think but she was a Buddyfight and thus, had to think of all possibilities and events. Even if she didn’t want too, it was her job to do so and she must live with that notion.

But Magoroku was also a Buddy-Cop now, operating alongside her formal enemy… 

He could die at some point. And at any time. A monster could cut him and he would simply bleed. Unless someone took care of him. But she wasn’t there alongside him anymore so he was on his own with his co-workers she could care less about.

He was a coward but he was astoundingly confident. Brave even. But still the Shido Magoroku she acknowledged from when he was a teenager, even if he inconsiderably grew. He was still just a teenager at heart, she concluded.

Then if both of them die before her, what point was there in living? What would she do? She didn’t want to live in a world where purpose just didn’t exist for her.

These thoughts were entirely new to her, when did she start caring about Magoroku’s life?

But she did save him, if only once. It was the right thing to do at the time, if Magoroku got burnt then their mission would’ve been dead, he was very important. Even if it met using all up the rest of her fading power to keep them both alive.

But both of them gave her meaning in this corrupt world. Wretched environment. Without the idea of meaning, everything in her life would’ve been pointless. She was fighting for Kyoya’s wishes and remain loyal to her no matter if it was life or death.

The term meaning was important to her. Illustrates why she rebelled against unnecessary and meaningless things.

She was driven by Kyoya calls.

The soft sound of the door, squeaking took her out of her solicitudes. She didn’t realize she was staring into space at the wall and sheets in front of her. Her subconscious was still pulsating with extreme swings of thoughts.

“Sophia?” A concerned voice called out her name, as he held himself carefully at the door frame, peering in. 

She didn’t bother to respond to his words.

Gradually he entered and went to their noble bed, an adumbration now covering her frame as he stood carefully nearby. Gazing down at her. Distressed blue eyes now met with his frame, refusing to glance up. Only viewing his pants for the most part. She didn’t feel moving, she didn’t desire too. 

“S-Sophia?” 

Her body aching, comprehend recognition of how Magoroku must’ve undergone all of those years ago yet he’s part of the Buddy Police now. His pledges reappeared but still, she didn’t want to speak. Inconsiderably nervous, she could sense the concern all too audibly.

“A-Are you okay?”

“...”

He drew his hand towards her long hair, softly stroking the strands away from her features as he lowered himself to his knees so she could face him. He was indecisive with actions but he felt as if it would somehow help. Then again, he was always hesitant when it came to the conception of demonstrating affection.

She felt a single prick of something loosening up, it was ominous but reassuring. Her face felt free somehow. She’d matched her gaze with his, subsequently locking eyes. Wary uniting with concern. A supremely critical combo they often were faced with.

He frowns with concern as his eyes slightly dip. One of his hands softly on the edge of the bed, keeping himself up while the other hand was still entangled in her soft hair. It felt odd seeing her so… dismayed, also helpless in a sense. A part of her, he infrequently saw over their years together, she was stoically severe. Only annoyance, malicious, pity, even in pain before but never this! There were some cases that she would sweat.

“Sophia. Please, talk to me!” He conversed but wasn’t exasperated, or irritated with her, or at least resisted to explicate his dissatisfaction with her lack of effort. The expression scrawled on his appearance told her everything she required to distinguish. It was more dismay; melodious and worrying. But talking was an important part of any relationship. 

“I don’t want to talk, Shido.” She belatedly spoke, almost sternly if it wasn’t strangely raspy. Gosh, she hated the voice, the hint in her voice. Her voice never became raspy. Hoping he wouldn’t notice, he was dense.

But...

She was still human…

The fact that she had to face at some point.

“Your voice sounds raspy, Sophia!” 

And there went her aspirations...

He noted while being shocked…

“Are you thirsty? Do you need some water?” 

He kept requesting. But she wouldn’t answer, but Sophia wouldn’t say Da to that, she wanted to just sulked in the bed while pondering about her beloved boss...

“Wait here! I’ll get you a glass of water!” 

Hastily got up and dashed out of the room. A few moments passed and he came back with a small glass cupped inside his fingers. Most likely believing it was best if she got some water anyway. He entered the room with the cup in hand, making his way back around her. He was a huge dork who cared way too much about her, clumsily making sure she was safe and healthy but she thought it was adorable, even if it was irritating to her, he was cute but it wasn’t like she would brazenly confess that. Not ever.

She surmised she didn’t have a reversal to make anymore. No objection, just to listen to his orders. She had to get up and annoyingly she did just that but Magoroku was closer then she thought, nearly knocking the water out of his hands, dripping some on the covers and mostly on her, only a little as he slightly struggled.

She glanced at him in annoyance and he nervously chuckled in embarrassment, stating his apologies and calming by admitting to her that it was just a little water before handing the cup with an apprehensive and shaky smile accompanying on his lips. 

Sophia took the cup and induced it closer towards her lips without a single word as she was sitting on the now ruffled mattress. Deliberately drinking the liquid from the clear as the former president only observed her movements. 

Scrutinizing her extremely discreetly made the male almost feel as if she was naked, unveiled at the one who she didn’t want to attend, somehow. But alternatively, exclusively concentrate on the cup, and not on those cautious glances he was giving her. Once she consumed all of the water inside, she brought the item back down. 

But what now? Her mind challenged…

“Good!” He clapped his hands together, “You drank it all! I’m so glad!” He was splendid of her doing so, audibly, his voice rang with excitement, “Are you feeling any better, Sophia?”

Was she? Naturally, she wouldn’t crave to answer that. That issue only made her feel worse than before.

She never contemplated of herself that way, only about Kyoya. Her life didn’t matter and she didn’t get why Magoroku cared so badly about her. Her body stings with misery yet it was for Kyoya satisfaction. If Kyoya was happy, she was happy. But his life was being endangered and it was getting to her. Her life means nothing if Kyoya wasn’t there to guild her…

After all, she was memorialized as a vicious gal who would go anyplace and do any measures just to carry out Gaen Kyoya's wishes.

But, Magoroku must’ve felt the same way, he was aching at some point, too. He was a Buddy Police, his life was continually being threatened. He knows what vulnerability feels like first hand, doesn’t he?

She only frowns at her thoughts, drooping almost… 

She only began to sweat further. 

“Sophia?” He beckoned, “Wh-What’s wrong?”

She blinked, revealing her shock and parting her lips. His voice had driven her away from the disturbing reflections, almost corruption exerting over her intellect leaving her with the rot with those violated pieces. Was this the Dark Core taking effort on her mind? 

He let out a concerned inspiration of air, a dismal rustle, “You’re acting weird. It’s bothering me…”

“How so?” 

“Well, you seemed… disoriented. Confused, even!” He regarded, “I-It’s just… isn’t like you to lay in bed and sulk in your sweat!” He frowns, “Is something wrong? What happened?”

“There’s nothing wrong.”

She glanced over at the clock. Still doing her best to keep her intense and austere tone while remaining stoically indifferent. But he was correct, sulking in their bed wasn’t going to work out in the end. And sulking wasn’t her normal thing to do. 

“But…” 

She brought her hand out to halt his talking, as she got up from the bed, readjusting her long stole, stern and stoic features. She comprehended what he was going to assert next, being bound to admit it. 

“I need to get dinner started.” Stern voice, she still had duties. Maybe doing something would help leave these thoughts. Cooking was something that did make her feel relaxed, and it was becoming late, surely food was important. Or stifled them long enough for her to unwind a bit before they plague her once more.

“Huh?”

Magoroku becomes confused with this sudden change. She started to make her way towards the door, reaching out his arm, Magoroku wanted to stop her but he didn’t bear to touch her. He went speechless until she reached the food handle...

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk about it I have no choice but to respect that,” He composed himself, still standing his ground, “But… If you do need someone to talk too, I’m always going to be here…”

“...” She halted at that, and pondered. Slightly turning her head to face him, locking in a daze. But she snapped her way back to the front

“Don’t ever forget that. Okay?”

“Da.” Was she the only thing she said when she left the room…

Cooking didn’t come as easy as she thought it would… even with getting the supplies out and ready. Magoroku words were still haunting her mind, refusing to leave her. He did care and wanted her to be open about her feelings. But expressing feelings other than a few weren’t to taunt her as a small child. Maybe it was a good idea to talk too? But what if he didn’t understand how she felt? The thoughts, beliefs, darkness that was dwelling inside of her. And how would she start it? So much to consider yet so little time.

“Sophia~!” He almost sang as he entered the kitchen, catching her off guard. It seems like Magoroku isn’t going to let her remain alone. He analyzed the possessions she had on the counter, as his eyes strayed from item to item.

“Do you need help with anything?”

She shook her head at that. No, she wanted to be left alone, not have him here bothering her… Ugh! She staggered the solicitudes away.

“Are you sure?”

“Go focus on your work.” She articulated, as she began to cut on of the tomatoes she had in her hand before he enrolled.

“But I already finished all of my paperwork to spend more time with you!” He pouted dramatically.

“All of it?” She scowled at him provoking him to flinch. 

“Yes!” He nodded back, “Sophia! I was considerate enough to complete it all, you should be proud of me!” He placed his hands on his waist and flashed a knowing smile. 

She didn’t respond to this claim. Though it positively sounds like something he would do even with his constant complaining and sore body, he did enjoy having some company around.

“Anyway, I do have something special planned for us this weekend!” 

She paused, “And what may that be?”

“Oh, that!?” He elevated his finger up, only his pointer finger, “You’ll have to wait, it’s a secret!” He was acting goofy again, huge dork, almost fanboying at his plans, “But I’m sure you’ll love it, too! I planned everything out with your interests in mind!” Smiling brightly as he gently taps on her cheeks. A small sigh of love. 

His idea sounded almost as if he didn’t think of himself but understanding him, he made sure it was also to his fondness as well so he wouldn’t complain about the whole ideal. He often complains, even if he didn’t mean to do so. It happens. Maybe his plan was relaxing? But she could only ponder about it. But she still needed to work with Kyoya, it was more important to her at the moment.

He sprang once more, “Do you ever think about having kids of your own?”

The subject took her off guard, nearly dropping her knife but kept her stern grip on it, “What…?”

“Oh! I’m sorry…!” Her tensely, “Was that a weird question to ask someone?”

Yes, yes it was.

And she thought she was the one who asked weird questions during the ungodly hours of the bitter night. The topic of kids rarely came up in their relationship, only just the two of them. One, they didn’t think of having any but they were adults and living in the same house. Some might say they were married. 

But why? Why ask such a question now? Did he want some? 

“Why are you asking me that?” She questioned, “Do you want kids?”

He brought his hands up in the air, “I don’t know... But it’ll probably be fun!” Apprehensively smiling as he closed his eyes, “You do enjoy kids, right? I bet you’ll be a great mother someday!” But his tone shifted, almost sadly, “Like a mother, I wish I had…”

He didn’t have one? He never mentions her, only his father.

“Your mother?”

“Huh?” He hesitated, “Oh…! Nothing! Just forget about it!” 

She would… “Did you not have a mother?” 

He shook his head. He was growing uncomfortable as the question of his mother swing into the air. A matter that he didn’t seem all too comfortable with, “L-let’s drop this, okay?”

It seems that both had topics the other didn’t feel comfortable enough to discuss with one another…

The two finished cooking the food she was planning to make, but Sophia thrust Magoroku out of the area for nearly dropping the bowl. Leaving her alone with her responsibilities and decisions. Only taking an hour to cook everything and making sure it was all set. 

And so, the two sat and ate together. Magoroku gawked at all of the food set on his plate as his cheek rised in shade, “It smells so good~!” She cooked various things this time, a full course meal. Three things were Sushi, Onigiri, and Ramen. Sophia enjoyed Ramen, especially soup and bread. One of her go-to meals as a teenager.

Magoroku moaned in pleasure, first taking the sushi on the plate, “Mmm, sushi!” He brought it up to his lips, “I’m going to enjoy this!” And surely he had it all with a content smile. 

Sophia was awfully quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself. Staring coldly at the tray. Dead and unmoving. She was fully capable of eating **_LOTS_ **, the girl had an huge appetite. But she didn’t feel like eating, the gut filling only grew in his stomach.

He noticed, finding it seemingly out of character for her to just sit and not eat, “Sophia? Aren’t you going to eat? Your food is going to get cold if you let it sit there.”

She snapped out of her daze. Finally applying her mouth with some of the food. 

He couldn’t help but steal a few glances at her from the side as she ate her food. She had an elegant way of eating things, gently hunching over and eating sushi with her pink napkin near her. She was pretty while she sat and ate, something he enjoyed watching from the side. A good display. He thought.

A few minutes passed and the two were finished with their meals.

A pleased Magoroku smiled, flashing it with a smile, “You always make such wonderful food, Sophia!”

The night felt colder. More than usual, even with Magoroku clinging to her frame, sleep wouldn’t come. He was already fast asleep, watching as his chest slowly raised and dipped in an even manner. And she felt worried, an odd feeling but it was for master. She couldn’t sleep and only pondered about her master safety. The room was mostly dark, if it was the male dozing off like this.

She couldn’t lay here anymore. She didn’t want to.

Slowly lifted herself from the bed and went straight towards the phone, her phone. Making her way down the hall into the 

Calling...

**“Hello?”**

The phone picked up and it was his voice, almost sleepy yet awake. He should’ve been sleeping. And this was an awful idea...

“Kyoya-sama.”

**“Oh? Sophia?”**

He questioned with sheer shock, even with the phone she could sense his shock. Hearing his voice through the phone felt oddly reassuring yet scary.

**“What are you doing up this late?”**

“My deepest apologies, sir. I’m finding it quite difficult to sleep so I called you.”

**“That’s quite common. The lack of sleep is not important for your health, though.”** He explained carefully with his rhythmic tone, though, he was the one to talk if he was still up at this hour as well, **“Where’s Magoroku? Is he asleep as well?”**

“Da.”

He hummed in his phone, as if he was thinking for a second, **“Is something bothering you, Sophia?”**

She was shocked, not sure. Was she bothered by something? Yes, she was worrying too much about him and their mission. She wasn’t sure on how to express emotions properly, she wasn’t good at expressing them well, was she? Knowingly, she was no good at saying her feelings dwelling inside of her and it was probably for the best. She didn’t want to bother him, not anymore.

“I’m fine, Kyoya-sama.” She only felt worse for bothering him at this time of night, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you up this late, Kyoya-sama.”

**“That’s fine. Please, get some rest, though. It’s important that you do. I’ll let you go rest now.”**

He left the call, leaving alone in the dark…

Alone with the thoughts.

The feelings.

The pain. Her mind spinning.

Hopeless. Alone. And in the dark and cold outside. And it was only growing darker and colder…

What was happening to her? Why now? Why did she feel this way? 

Rest, was that an order? Surely it was. She thought it was good to follow his words instead of stargazing. Walking back to her room. He groans, half-sleep, “Sophia…?” As she went back on the bed.

“Go back to sleep.” She whispered. He listens to her as he clings to her frame, going back to the original cuddle they both were in. 

The morning rose, and she got up. Oddly, the male was already out of the bed only leaving her. She was normally the one who was up before him but they both were morning people. Groaning, she got up for the day, and fixed the bed. Making her way towards the door of the kitchen to smell something. 

Magoroku cooking? She cringed at the idea.

But enter the room to find the male cooking and softly humming in delight. He noticed the steps and turned to glance at the female, “Oh, Sophia!” He smiles, “Good morning~!” 

She stared shockingly at the area.

* * *

### The world around you was cold, bitterly cold.

### Chapter Text

For the first time, he’d met her it was due to Gaen Kyouya’s wishes. 

Magoroku wasn’t all that certain why he chose her, out of all people to work alongside him but he did. Magoroku could only sit and ponder, questioning things and his plans came often but went along with it for the price of gaining the power he wanted. A thick feeling of wanted to prove he was the best, but end up crying in shame or complaining if things didn’t go as planned but he’d made sure things would go as they wanted too.

While Magoroku had full control of the school, he wasn’t the only boss here, no. Gaen's company also was funding their school as well. Sophia also was the one calling the shots. He was just the vessel to the group, while Sophia studied the school on the inside for her master’s wishes.

Their relationship was odd. They were completely different from one another in many ways. But it was also distressingly dawdling.

He was very outspoken, she was not. Magoroku was very confident and extroverted. Sophia was also shown to be confident but was introverted. He easily expressed his thoughts and complaints, she kept things to herself faded behind a stoic mask. He loves the attention, believing he was the best. She could care less about fame or money. They both were vastly loyal, one of the things they were amazing at.

She was almost broken. Always looking ahead, rarely blinking or talking. Bright blue eyes glued on the walls or somewhere. Sometimes on him when he was talking about important issues. Even if she were to talk, her words were stern and strict. 

Sophia was another story waiting to be read, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master. The mindset he kept moving forward on the table.

Her features commonly devoid of emotions. She was quiet, it was weird to him. He was the one who often talks, slowly she would start to open up further to him. Even if it was just a few words, her voice was quite enjoyable to listen to. Her actions drew him in without knowing.

She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama.

He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. She was true to her Kyoya-sama’s wishes.

He barely knew anything about this Russian girl besties the fact that she was his teammate and partner in crime. Possibly the only person that even came close to being friends with, at least, having a nice friend would’ve been nice but he wasn’t good at doing that. Mysterious, there wasn’t much he could uncover about her personally in his free time. That he wanted to uncover that is.

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties and gave everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council, being quite a tough job but someone like Magoroku handled it well despite being clumsy and ineffective. 

A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way.

From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helped him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ringleader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it.

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. Luckily, she seemed real (and a huge emphasis on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

He never was fond of being alone. He wanted her near. They were always near in meetings and even greets because he wanted to be near. He often went to her, even if she was annoyed by him. He trusts her, almost like a mother and child in a sense.

Self-centered and exploitative, yearning for that manageable tactility. Even if it was a single light stroke on the shoulders, he enjoys her coldness. And she was vastly cold, bitterly rough to him. Stoic and mysterious. She wasn’t a good physique to distribute it lightly but he worries about her.

He wore a mask to cover his eyes simultaneously with his Disaster uniform. That was for an abstruse acumen, he felt vindicated with the fabric on his features. As he concealed his sentiments with a knowledgeable smirk. The mask that obscures his anxieties and most abysmal despair.

The other members weren’t even fond of him. Finding his constant complaining and egotistical rants annoying. Sophia had made it clear that she and everyone else thought his thoughts weren’t important. He usually sweats drops and gets confused. But he didn’t care about their opinions, the only one who suppurated was Sophia and her silent solicitudes regarding virtually everything.

Behind those restricted entrances, she embraces him. Or rather, he clings to her for affection and attachment. He always was attached to her character, longing for her friendship.

It happened by delusion. Fortitudes surrounding him, as he was optimistic to see her. Aspired to communicate with her while she only stood, devoid, and cold stoic expression written on his features. he tumbled one of his Disaster uniform’s boots while dashing towards her and landed clumsily in her arms. She caught him and managed to hold him up, not wanted too but did it anyway. With a massive yelp, in alarm, he landed face verse into her up shoulder and face.

It felt weird but also comforting. Her arms were able to hold his frame. He dipped still clinging to her frame. As he heard Kyouya in the background, admitting something the male couldn’t make out. The female spoke nothing but appeared annoyed.

Even due to the fear he felt dwelling inside. It sprang stolid, nearly uncalled for. He leisurely shifts closer. She didn’t seem to demur or even recoil. No mocks or taunts for being such a coward and crybaby he was. He allows her. He relishes it.

They wouldn’t dare do these things in front of the other members. Sophia didn’t want them to know, it wasn’t their issue. Not including Kyouya-sama, she always told them.

It began to happen more, he entered her room in his free time and she would be there as well. They often sat in silence, on the bed. Magoroku would mostly do the discussion and she would presume to listen without staring at the wall. Perfect and relaxed. They would cuddle, even if it wasn’t important, somehow they found themselves slowly enwrapped in each other’s affection when it came to the nightly hours and everyone was bound to sleep sooner. She would home his ungloved fingers with her own.

He went to her to complain. Cry. Whine like a baby everyone assumed he was. Exposed the weakness inside of him, only towards her. Only allowing her to see the side of him that he was prideful to expose to anyone else. It wasn’t as if she'd tell anyone because she wouldn’t. She didn’t care.

He was selfish for more, wanted the feelings to stay.

Today was much like that. Terumi and Davide had ticked him off again and he went straight towards her room to vent. The two got to him more than his pride wanted to admit.

It was one of the days, he went into her room to throw a huge fit and she’ll just stand there and only watch. She didn’t care about what he was saying as it wasn’t important to her. Or even with their mission. She knew how to relax him, fully well. She was trained to handle such but also Master often told her it’s best if to let the chairman blow off some emotions. Believing that was the best choice.

He was angry and annoyed, complaining as he paced around her room, fist curled. Muttering pointless complaints and insults, not were depicted at Sophia. One behind his back while the other was located underneath his chin. Pondering with a racing heart. He wanted to throw some more books but also understanding that Sophia would kill him for daring to rekt her space. And he would feel bad if he did that.

The topic was his relationship with her. They all mocked him for daring to admit he was close to her. It got to him.

It’s been a few moments, that felt like hours. And he wasn’t acting normally to relax as usual. Pity filling her expression as she watched. But this was becoming much.

“Shido.”

He paused, everything stopped as he heard her voice called his name. She often called his name quietly like this but he often continued anyway. This time was different. He turns his head to face the female to find her mixed yet oddly stoic expression, eyes peering at him.

“I don’t care what they think.” Her tone was vaguely truthful.

He parted his lips, arms drooping down in defeat, “But…!”

“They aren’t important, Shido.”

“Sophia,” He said her name back, “What do you think is important?”

He bites his lips, wanting to ask her more but holding back. What did she find important? Was he important to her? Was their whole relationship important to her? Or was it nothing… Did she not care that others insulted their whole relationship? The urge to ask the female if he was important to her only grew as they sat in awkward silence.

She only stares at him, big blue bright eyes peering at him from her spot. Her lips didn’t twitch. She didn’t move, only stood. She wasn’t going to answer. Did she not have an answer.

Parting his lips—

“Kyouya-sama’s orders are important.”

That response was expected but not the one he was looking for in the back of his mind.

“Th-That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you mean?”

“I…” He paused for a moment. Pondering. It wasn’t a good idea to admit this, was it? His mind was confessing, ‘I think you’re important to me, Sophia!’ He huffed instead, as his cheeks grew in color. Trying to hide his feelings was the worst part, he wasn’t good at it either.

It’s been a week since that happened and even then, the rest of their team felt conflicted about their suddenly open relationship. Sophia saw the drawbacks first hand by the others.

Elf would tease them, blowing kisses and love references at them whenever they were nearby. The old man adores romance. Kyouya-sama seemed almost delighted with their coming out, secretly mentioning the things they do with Rouga wouldn't seem to care. Terumi thought it was disgusting for Sophia to be with him so she stood away. Retsu or better known as Gremlin didn’t care and acted the same. Davide would also taunt them as well.

Magoroku and Sophia started to slowly drift away from the other members, wanting some alone time. They didn’t want to deal with any of it today. But they ended up crossing paths in the halls anyway. Eyes locking with one another. That took them off their guard.

Sophia was swift, as he took his arm and he yelped. Pushing him inside of her little room and he fell with a large yelp, “Ah!?”

“Hey! What’s the big idea!”

He groans, rubbing his bottom as the pain took over. Before opening one of his eyes to find her locking the door and glaring at him. He wasn’t sure what she was doing. Or what her thinking was but it’s been important enough to drag him into her room. She sways around to face him. Warily glaring at the male but he wasn’t sure why.

“I want to talk to you.”

“Huh?” He parted his lips in mere confusion, “About what?”

“Everyone knows we’re close,” She started, “But this is also causing great problems. I can’t go on second without Kyouya-sama mentioning us together.”

He raised a brow in question, “I thought everything that Kyouya-sama says is important to you?”

“It is.”

“Is there something bothering you?” He noted something odd in her eyes, it was a weird yet subtle emotion he couldn’t quite make out for himself. She also appeared annoyed. And he knew that she was most likely annoyed with this, too.

She shook her head, “There’s nothing.”

The end of his lips frowns, “I don’t buy that, Sophia!” He brushed himself off as he stood up, “Something is bothering. I know it!” He speaks in a soothing low voice, almost comfortingly doing so as he simply walks towards her.

She stood still, staring at him. She didn’t respond, not cunning comments.

Magoroku carefully shifted closer, almost too close for comfort. He was awkward in his actions, almost uncertain if he should but still was displaying his subtle vibe of pride. Slowly raising his arms, drawing them in until they were gently wrapped around her. His body was awkwardly hunched to his chest. His actions left her almost stunned, her face was the glowing color. It was weird, having the male do this but also common.

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Comforting you.”

“I don’t need your comfort, Shido.” She was becoming vastly annoyed with this.

“No, but I want to give some anyway, so relax and let me hold you.”

Still, she didn’t push or mock him for doing this. Allowing him to so freely. He was warm and oddly soft. Her cheeks slowly raised in their coloring, oddly she was flustered but was doing her utmost to not allow that bit to show.

“Besides, you comfort me a lot when I need it! I want to do the same for you, too!”

“Shido. I already told you—”

“It’s okay!” He started, “I-I’ll keep you warm!”

And he was warm. The student council president was awfully warm. It didn’t help that she felt her face grew hotter. She felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. She was doing her best to suppress that. She was hoping he wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either. Only a few moments passed as the girl started to relax, her body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort.

She didn’t say anything after that instead she listened, his frame was perfect for these sorts of things she assumed. Lifting on her hands and placing it near the side. Tilting her head slightly to the side, so she can look up at the male who was holding her. They stood there, embracing the odd comfort. Magoroku was the first to shift this time, slightly moving away.

“Hey… this is all well and good but maybe it’s better if we did this laying down…” He admitted, “My legs are becoming sore.”

“Da,” She had to agree.

But her master was calling her. She would end up picking Kyouya over Magoroku.

“He’s calling.”

“Huh?”

He frowns when she had to leave. Being left inside the room again, it felt strange almost angst.

It appears that he wasn’t needed. Of course, she would be the first to leave even when he didn’t want her to go. But he knew she had an important duty. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she doesn't seem to hide anything.

All of this week, he began to ponder. In class, in his office, and even at his home about the Russian girl haunting his mind like some sort of plague. But maybe he was far too close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so. His father was usually out working as the main commissioner for the Buddy Police, often leaving him alone in his house and he didn’t have a mother in his life either so there was that.

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous.

What were her thoughts? Why was she thinking about recent events?

He should’ve known by now but he absolutely comprehended nothing about her personal life. Her parents or even if she had any. Her documents were kept far away from his hands, even with working alongside her and in the student body.

He was in the hideout once more, dressed in his typical outfit for Disaster. Tonight was perfect, knowing she was going to stay. Frankly, he didn’t even need to stay here in their little lair but did so anyway. Not only because he wasn’t motivated to go home and plus, but Sophia was also here in her room. It was the weekend and he desired to hang out with her all day. Student council work was already finished.

He knocked on her door, quietly calling her name, “Sophia?”

As on his cue, the door slides open, revealing the female on the other side. She stepped aside without any words and he nodded, understand that this was common for them. He thanked her and entered her small room. She closed and locked the door behind her. Going back to the thing she was previous doing before he got here, reading.

He became awfully curious to see her opening the book and scanning the pages. In fact, most of her desk was filled with books that he didn’t remember seeing there before, “Why do you have so many books, Sophia?”

“Kyouya-sama requested these books for me to read.”

“Oh?” He seems surprised to hear, “Do you like to read?”

She only shrugged silently. Not responding to him after that.

“Well! I, for one, enjoy reading a good book or two!” He admitted, “Though, I can’t really do it often since I’m always working.”

He glances at the book, softly picking on up only find it was a murder romance novel at the time. The cover was that a female, holding a male. He sweatdrops at the topic. ‘Why would Kyouya-sama request this...!?’ He wasn’t too fond of murdering books, especially ones containing horror. His body couldn’t handle that.

“You seem interested.” She pointed out the smallest detail, almost maliciously, “

“As if!” He pouted, and throw the book back on the location where he found it, disgusted, “I’ll have you know, I don’t enjoy murder romance novels!”

“Not if it has Captain Answer.”

“Wait!” He paused, “It has Captain Answer?”

She shook her head. Her eyes and slight smirk displaying her enjoyment with teasing the male.

“Sophia!” He complained, “Stop teasing me like that! You know I don’t enjoy it!”

She didn’t respond to him. A few moments passed.

“Anyway…”

“You came here to cuddle and talk for the night.” She spoke as if she knew why he was here.

“How can you know that?”

“That is what you always do.” She closed the book and stood up.

He parted his lips in confusion, “Huh?” He watched her movements and became worried, “You don’t have to stop reading…”

* * *

Glasses and magics // MagoSoph

Shido Magoroku was like a glass of water. Plain and simple. The glasses were strong on the outside, being easily usable but easily broken when accelerated off something. Liquid pouring out from the many pieces being shattered on the floor. 

He was quite confident, overly confident in his abilities often doubting his enemies but was careful and planned his missions but also a huge coward and crybaby when it’s shattered. 

Sophia was the ice, sturdy and rational, but stiff and bitterly stoic. She’s was the coldness in the pure clean water.

The idea of a movie night was weird to him. But events were like this, like some sort of horror movie playing on the screen behind the scenes. His head was like that. With nightmares of the events.

He was never fond of horror, being easily frightened by the mere concept and coward inside the palm of his hands for comfort wimping. Sometimes placing his hands on his head and bucking his legs in fear.

He’ll coward and whine while she’ll sit and carefully watch in shock and evocative interest. He ran on emotions while she ran on pure knowledge.

* * *

> Break Me! Make Me!
> 
>   * inspired off a scene in 100 ep 5 [×](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845873/edit#)
>   * (where Grand Wildness took the food from Sophia) [×](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845873/edit#)
>   * I think rewatched 100 subbed far to many times oof (lost count)-
> 

> 
> Magoroku is a glass of water and Sophia was the cold ice.
> 
> Shido Magoroku was like a glass of water. Plain and simple. The glasses were strong on the outside, being easily usable but easily broken when accelerated off something. Liquid pouring out from the many pieces being shattered on the floor. 
> 
> He was quite confident, overly confident in his abilities often doubting his enemies but was careful and planned his missions but also a huge coward and crybaby when it’s shattered. 
> 
> Sophia was the ice, sturdy and rational, but stiff and bitterly stoic. She’s was the coldness in the pure clean water.
> 
> His glass was being tested every day.
> 
> The idea of the movie night was weird to him. But events were like this, like some sort of horror movie playing on the screen behind the scenes. His head was like that. With nightmares of the events. 
> 
> Utilizing makeup to conceal the injuries, small cuts, nothing too deafening but it made him feel nauseated. Sometimes bleeding… Thick and deep red in color. Disgusting taste in his mouth, sweat usually pouring off his frame. He couldn’t tolerate the feelings, blood made him uneasy.
> 
> He was never fond of horror, being easily frightened by the mere concept and coward inside the palm of his hands for comfort wimping. Sometimes placing his hands on his head and bucking his legs in fear.
> 
> He’ll coward and whine while she’ll sit and carefully watch in shock and evocative interest. He ran on emotions while she ran on pure knowledge.
> 
> He wasn’t inherently fearful of monsters, at least not all monsters, but rather cautious of the things that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.
> 
> The difference was that Magoroku was easily spooked and expressive.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> The glass was breaking, the cries were increasing, the pain was prickling his figure. 
> 
> Coming home with a sore frame, both from impact cards and the zapping from his master. The term “failure” made him sick to his core, appalled. He wasn’t fond of that assumption. Failure wasn’t an option he wanted to take, never. 
> 
> Shido Magoroku was like a glass of water. Obvious and shallow. 
> 
> The glasses were strong on the outside, being easily usable but easily broken when accelerated off something. Liquid pouring out from the many pieces being shattered on the floor. He was quite confident, overly confident in his abilities often doubting his enemies but was careful and planned his missions but also a huge coward and crybaby when it’s shattered. 
> 
> Sophia was the ice, sturdy and rational, but stiff and bitterly stoic. She’s was the coldness in the pure clean water.
> 
> His glass was being tested every day.
> 
> The idea of the movie night was weird to him. But events were like this, like some sort of horror movie playing on the screen behind the scenes. His head was like that. With nightmares of the events. 
> 
> Utilizing makeup to conceal the injuries, small cuts, nothing too deafening but it made him feel nauseated. Sometimes bleeding… Thick and deep red in color. Disgusting taste in his mouth, sweat usually pouring off his frame. He couldn’t tolerate the feelings, blood made him uneasy.
> 
> He was never fond of horror, being easily frightened by the mere concept and coward inside the palm of his hands for comfort wimping. Sometimes placing his hands on his head and bucking his legs in fear.
> 
> He’ll coward and whine while she’ll sit and carefully watch in shock and evocative interest. He ran on emotions while she ran on pure knowledge.
> 
> He wasn’t inherently fearful of monsters, at least not all monsters, but rather cautious of the things that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.
> 
> The difference was that Magoroku was easily spooked and expressive.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **MagoSoph mini dialogue prompts :D**
> 
>  **_Prompt: “Okay so it’s storming and I’m really scared of storms…can we possibly cuddle?…”_ **
> 
> The surges could be heard outside of the room, small droplets that soon turned to loud and think drops. The sky was roaring and he’d become afflicted almost startled for the situation. He was never fond of the rain, it habitually made everything treacherous, he eschewed the rainfall.
> 
> “It’s raining!?” He became to examine the judgment, frowning and pouting in the process, “The news didn’t mention it was going to pour like this!”
> 
> The sudden sounds made him flinch, he denounced this. He yelped and a coward, hunching down as he covered his hands on his head and whimpers. One of his worse fears was being zapped, the feeling was unpleasant and objectionable. The offensive feeling of being penalized for this took over his subconscious. Sophia only stood observing, no words or expressions being exhibited on her features but only nothingness. 
> 
> “Okay so it’s storming and I’m really scared of storms…!” He indicated, gradually looking back up regaining his composer, removing his hands, at the stoic and soundless female. Gulping, “C-Can we possibly cuddle?…” 
> 
> Rosy cheeks, visibly apprehensive but he fancied to at least have her near him again, it was a common thing for him to informally cling to her. Almost as a sense of hopelessness and wanted to be saved. But she wouldn’t save him from this kind of faith. 
> 
> And she’ll allow him to do so without saying anything which was odd but he took it anyway. He only showed his weak side towards her and no one else, no one should’ve saved it. But he trusts this girl a lot more than most. And it wasn’t like she will tell, he knew she wouldn’t.
> 
> After a few moments of silence, “Fine.” Was all she replied, stoic. No expression. Nothing being broken from the zero cracks on her features...
> 
> He perked up, gazing in shock at her simple agreement, “Y-You’ll let me cuddle with you!?”
> 
> She closed her eyes and nodded, not confessing to anything else. 
> 
> “Um…” He ponderously sprang, “Thank you, Sophia!”
> 
> —
> 
>  **_Prompt: “Please hold me.”_ **
> 
> He wanted her. More than anything else but as of right now. He wanted her to hold him. 
> 
> —
> 
> * * *
> 
> FUTURE PROMPTS LIST??
> 
> ANGST
> 
>  **_Prompt: “Don’t shut me out.”_ **
> 
> **_Prompt: “Why are you being like this?”_ **
> 
> **_Prompt: “Just leave.” “No, wait!”_ **
> 
> **_Prompt: “I don’t need you.”_ **
> 
> **_FUNNY_ **
> 
> **_Prompt: “I can’t help but giggle when you kiss my neck.” “You also squeak.”_ **
> 
> **_Prompt: “WAIT why is there cake batter everywhere? Are you trying to bake a cake?” “It was supposed to be your favorite…”_ **
> 
> **_Prompt: “You’re always leaving sticky notes with written clues all around the house on my birthday and our anniversary which always ends up with us going to some theme park or restaurant…and I love it.”_ **
> 
> ### The Way He Fights
> 
> ### Chapter Text
> 
> She merely stood still, observing closely with a keen eye as he struggled on the stage. Studying every one of the battles while keeping to herself, for the most part, it always been that way for their relationship. He fought on the fighting stage. and she stood in the Buddy pit. Sometimes, they swap places but rarely happens. Only once or twice. At most.
> 
> Sophia only gave diminutive information of factors, habitually before or after a match is over, but never ones to help him. Just simple words they so valuable and serviceable. 
> 
> _Acknowledging how Magoroku felt by being nourished to fight. Prefer being in charge of the match and having his way. In certainty, Magoroku shunned when others tried helping him throughout a single match where he was in control, they had that problem with his cards or telling him what to play, he fancied his freedom. However, Sophia was the only exception to this, he trusted her and listens. But he got better over time. After his mental change, slightly altering, he began to slowly listen to the others._
> 
> Noticing his every twinge, every motility, every decision. She always had a keen eye and despite not favoring to, she would nevertheless view him she settled doing so anyway. They were partners in crime after all. And she had a sole duty. 
> 
> Despite all of that, he wasn’t that _immeasurable_ , skilled yes but he was the obstacle in their way… 
> 
> His frame always springing out sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. Brimming with confidence. Commonly pointing his thumb, often swinging it, it was very normal for the male to use his hands when talking or to convey some sort of hand emotion, unlike the girl. Magoroku loves Buddyfight. He loves Buddyfighting. Using a way to bring joy to himself and leave the real world for a while.
> 
> Overmatching their opponent, believing he was better than the other fighter. Quite a huge problem in it of itself certainly. She easily caught sight of that much — she was intelligent — cleverer than most normal kids her age. Cunning was a more suitable word for this. Indicting that before, she entered the purple and red coding of the Buddy pit only to hear the male…
> 
>  _“Now Kurooni is sure to win.”_
> 
> She only scowls at that.
> 
>  _“Letting your guard down invites defeat.”_
> 
>  _“Huh?”_
> 
> She observed as he paused, tensing up by the tone of her voice dwelling inside the pit. He twists his back to face her, lips dividing. Eyes slightly widened underneath that hard mask of Death Shido. Astounded to see her. He didn’t say anything to greet her, only stared perplexed and dismayed.
> 
> Still, she conversed with her ideas further. Indicting the ideas that she can only hope he’ll use in his future Buddyfights. Bitter eyes glaring with a deep shadow of hate covering them, malicious expression. Heels clicking the depth of the floor as she made her way towards him. While never breaking her locked gaze on him. 
> 
> _“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.”_ Her blows would be imperceptibly arched. He couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or had an idea but, she was radiating cold. Her voice was stern as she articulated to him, _“That is what makes for a certain victory.”_
> 
> His stain. He was too swift to judge the outcome of the match. She was hoping to drill that notion into his head. Make him see that even if she didn’t care about that herself. It was significant to their mission. 
> 
> But he didn’t bother to say anything, only allowing her to stand where he was at. Shifting to the side to give her room. He radically moved away from the rock, from the main control panel. Providing her the whole space as he stared at what she was doing. As she stared at the panel, placing her hands on it and clicking a few buttons. Mainly because she wasn’t given much room for him to even speak now.
> 
> She had planned.
> 
>  _“Look at this.”_
> 
> He listens to her. Staring up at the small purple bubble, a fresh screen. Two girls. Unconscious and resting on the hard floor.
> 
>  _“Oh dear.”_ He was bothered, aghast. He apparently wasn’t fond of transferring others who had nothing to do with this inside their engagement, _“When I raised the Darkness Barrier, I accidentally brought along some civilian people.”_
> 
> They were teammates, yes but also had two completely contradictory concepts at that moment…
> 
> He was a concern for the people he’d brought inside, displaying that in his voice. Staring in slight shock, large parted lips. Sophia, on the other hand, was vastly different. She had a plan to use them. Recalling that Zanya had a huge fear of girls and these two were just that. Females.
> 
>  _“We’ll use that.”_
> 
> Taking out her card, she had a vast thought. The cloaked male swung his head to glance at her as her lips curled up. It was strange observing her sneer, not recollecting her truly representing some sort of curved with her lips before. It was dissimilar to him. But he wasn’t sure what was up with her plan or how she was thinking. Was this the effect of her Dark Core? Dark obscure sentiments she was suppressing before?
> 
> Smirking at her plan, maliciously, _“With this, we can affect his judgment.”_
> 
> She was always in that buddy pit, on the sidelines. As her dazzling sky-blue piercing eyes watched with a devoid expression. Nothing scrawled on her features. Studying closely as he shifts his hand with the sway of the cards. And when she wasn’t watching him, it was when she was at home or reporting back to Kyoya-sama with important erudition regarding their disposition with their fresh master.
> 
> ### Why Me!?
> 
> ### Summary:
>
>> There's blood mentions in this but nothing Graphic tho  
> In which I turn a simple fic idea to this slowburn-ish action pack fic in my free time  
> This prompt was perfect for the Dungeon World AU  
> (also really wanted to write that ShidoSofia DW lol-)
>> 
>> __
>> 
>>  **The Prompt:** “Why did you choose me?” “You know very well why, [ NAME ].”  
> In which, the Demon Lord drags the Chief away from his post for a serious mission. The Chief can never catch a break.
> 
> ### Chapter Text
> 
> Dungeon World. Or rather a distinct side of it, one that reflected the human world similarly. It was never the same. While the two worlds had identical physiques, they had distinctive dreams and thoughts. Inconsiderably altered from their human counterparts. You can’t copy the _same_ feelings and thoughts of another; even if it’s just a reflection of yourself. 
> 
> With this, it brought different ways of living. Unlike the human world, the certain of it all, his world had constant fighting, never resting. Instead of school with math, they had combat schools. Everyone in the world had a rather distinct role to play.
> 
> And she was part of it...
> 
> Demon Lord's Arm Sophia. 
> 
> A dominant title. Her signature was immensely recognized throughout the land, being seen as one of the best. Dreaded for her strength and high ranking alongside with their King. Demon Lord of Demise. Demon Lords were highly appreciated and fretted. She was marvelous at fighting and frequently conducted orders for the king of the land.
> 
> She was a locked box permeated with equivocality. Stoic yet cold. Mysterious yet interesting. He wanted to unscrew her many secrets for himself. 
> 
> Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Long white-colored hair, frequently tainted by the richness of her enemies, not holding back. Her whole theme was dull colors of blue and long cloaks. Disentangling the imprint of the sun around at all times, so interestingly themed. She was unrelenting in combat yet so stoic. 
> 
> He regularly views the distant girl shuffled by, without any statements. Just a sharp devoid expression. And when she did vocalize it was always in a serious and stern tone. Commonly with Kyoya-sama’s orders. He saw her in their group meetings, sitting across from her but he knew nothing about her personal life.
> 
> Icy piercing blue eyes scrutinizing him when she came by during breaks or to appraise their king, Kyoya-sama. Annoyance? Resentment? 
> 
> What were her genuine thoughts of him? Though, she was good at utilizing souls before throwing them out as if they were just a piece of gum in her mouth. Sometimes he’ll try to get closer just to understand this girl. But when she talked to him it was only about their missions.
> 
> Security Chief Shido was his name. A male with multi-colored armor. A moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station.
> 
> Standing at the massive entrance, holding a miniature sphere just in case. It was a rather long-drawn wooden spear it seems. Remaining there, for the most part, guarding. He was fond of his job, taking great repletion in his duties. 
> 
> Much was the same for Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov. Who both had their version of themselves also living this Dungeon World. Unlike the human world, their world was more of n olden times home from the 1800s. 
> 
> Though, given how mixed the worlds are, their involvement was slightly different. And thus, so was their dynamic. They rarely knew their human counterparts. But Sophia often got told by Kyoya-sama about their life in the human world. 
> 
> And today was just like any other day, manageable and engaging. He gulps as he heard a simple crack of leaves, near him. Clumsy turning his head he found the female once more. Now standing at her, her head and shoulder-held high. As she made her way towards the Chief in green. Halting a few feet in front of him. Simply staring at him. He was now bewildered at this.
> 
> “Security Chief Shido. Come with me.”
> 
> “Huh?” Before he could respond to this, she seized his long red mantle, dragging him into the woods as he yelped. He had no other option but to allow her to drag him.
> 
> He had no idea why he needed or where this girl was taking him. He was supposed to be guarding the entrance to the castle. He shouldn’t be following this girl around in the dead woods. 
> 
> “Wh-Where are we going!?” He started, “And why are you dragging me!?” 
> 
> She paused but didn’t elucidate. They were now located deep into the woods, envelope by the massive amount of trees and dirt. Obscure and dismal. The air had an odd mixture of grass and something else. An awful smell he couldn’t quite differentiate.
> 
> Instead, her thick blue eyes dart on the soil, “Look at this.” And she let go of him. Pointing down at the grass. Something was there.
> 
> “What?” He raised a blow but decided to listen to Sophia. Her words got him to listen with complexity and curiosity, “It’s a monster shard!” 
> 
> He became stunned, peering at the ground to find a miniature red gem or at least a stone covered in a thick crimson. Which he assumed was blood. Though, blood wasn’t all that uncommon to see when you’re a fighter and often get wounded but still. Who was this? 
> 
> Delicately, he leads down to scrutinize the shard more, placing one of his arms on his knees, and hunching over, “But what it is doing here?”
> 
> Sophia didn’t respond.
> 
> Monster Shards operate in various diverse ways but they’re extremely efficacious. The matter was frequently carried around to serve an extensive section for strife. Like some variety of a power-up in a sense. Almost peering into their soul, every high-ranking fighter had one of them to slaved monsters.
> 
> Footsteps. Mimicking laugher. Something was approaching.
> 
> The two fighters became aghast at the noise. Magoroku panicked, standing up with his arms wide open and stepping back from the item.
> 
> Sophia seemed shocked for a moment, recoiling, “Something’s coming.”
> 
> “Wh-What is?”
> 
>  **“THAT’S MINE~!”** A monster sailed by the two in a hurry, grabbing the shard from the floor. 
> 
> “Huh-Ahh!?” Magoroku panicked, shaky of what to do, cowardly yelping and planting his arms on his head, holding his head tightly for comfort while hunching over. Weeping his hands, wishing this wasn’t occurring and safely at his gate in peace. Blaming Sophia for this. This was her fault after all for dragging him into this mess only for a bloody Monster Shard. He wasn’t inherently terrified of monsters, at least not all monsters, but moderately cautious of the circumstances that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.
> 
> Sophia vigilantly glared at the monster, tense muscles. Another alternative and the monster came closer, she was ready for it. Holding her deep golden sun cast. She wasn’t going to let this grey fleeing monster take that shard from her. Waiting for the monster to dive back at them.
> 
> “Stand back!” She sternly roared as she throws some dull purplish symbols at the monstrosity, decreasing the monster’s movement down and injuring it. These symbols were considerably effectual against monsters, possessing many distinct spells she grasped.
> 
> She fought the monster for a few minutes, a murderous battle while Magoroku remained frightened in the background. After a few appalling ticks, the monster was defeated and turned to small pieces, disappearing. She won the match. But that was expected of her. Battles were tough but she was also incredibly wiry. 
> 
> Warily glaring at the sight for a second, making sure everything was discharged as the Monster Shard fell into the palms of her fingerless gloved hands. 
> 
> He couldn’t hear the struggle anymore, just dead reticence. He couldn’t tell if he was relived with this or still apprehensive. He gulps, trying to regain his composer and glance up, slowly in fear, still sweating, “Is...” He breathed out, “I-Is the monster gone?”
> 
> “Da.” 
> 
> She stared at her hand with a stern expression, almost blanked with any emotions. He couldn’t help but glance at this girl. No remorse, just annoyance. She didn’t seem to care if he was babying away in the back, not helping her fight. Holding her own vastly well for her age. He was capable of fighting other individuals — just like them but not scary looking monsters. After all, he was only trained to deal with individuals.
> 
>  _‘She really is ruthless—’_
> 
> “Let’s go.” She conversed, splintering the silence. But wince as she relocated. Cringing at the sudden joint of pain in her leg. She got injured. Dang. 
> 
> “Sophia?” He panicked again, elevating his arms, “A-Are you okay!?” 
> 
> She only bites her lip. Mind rushing. No, she wasn’t okay but she wasn’t going to acknowledge that. Not at all. She neglected the part where she was hewed in the leg by the creature during battle. She could just walk it off and act as if she wasn’t but the pain was becoming difficult to manage, she needs to heal and recover before they advanced further. But she didn’t want to waste any more time either.
> 
> “Maybe we should back?” He sought, confused, and nervous. He didn’t want to be here anymore, “I don’t think it’s safe here.”
> 
> “No.” 
> 
> “But why not?” 
> 
> “Our mission is not yet complete. We can’t leave.”
> 
> “Our mission?” 
> 
> “Da.”
> 
> So all of this was just a mission? Did their king order this? Or was this for a much different reason? So many ideas running along in his head, deeply pondering about the many ideas. Different questions. Racing. He couldn’t catch a break, could he?
> 
> He let out a profound sigh, “Well if we’re going to keep going at least let me bandaged that wound, Sophia.”
> 
> She didn’t want him to clean this mess up but she assumed she didn’t have an option. Why does he care so badly? About her? He was the only other person who bothered to walk by him. The rest thought he was annoying and frankly he could care less about his other teammates.
> 
> “Um…” He glimpses around the area, thinking about what to do next, “Oh!” Finally getting an idea. He points at the comprehensive brunches. A huge logged just sitting there. Opportunely, it wasn’t covered in an abundance of filth so it was suitable enough for her to sit, he believed.
> 
> “Go take a seat over there, Sophia!” 
> 
> He directed as she only nodded without protest and discreetly sat. She kept bitting her lips, holding back the pain coursing in her body. He made his way towards her next. In front. He sat his weapon off to the side, resting on the tree. While she kept her tightening her grip. Refusing to allow the bar to go. 
> 
> He leads down. 
> 
> A piece of her dress was rip and stained with a slight red. It didn’t help that her dress was so long for combat. She slightly hiked up the fabric to expose her pale legs. Only to find the wound. A petite cut, oozing. 
> 
> He grew comfortable but jolt his head away from all of the anxieties. Punctiliously reflecting. He did this before, plenty of times for himself when he was a kid, or his father did it for him.
> 
> Luckily, he was always prepared for the worst. Having white bandages in his small punch he had to keep around with him. Clearing her wound of any possible dirt with a small fabric he carries around with him as he also wraps the bandages around her leg. She only sat there and seemingly watch. Nothing.
> 
> Only took a few minutes. 
> 
> “There,” He expressed softly, as the edge of his lips arced to a melodious smile, “All done~!” He packed his things and was ready to get up, but made sure she was doing okay, “Are doing you okay now? Would you like me to help you walk?”
> 
> Narrowing her eyes, scoffing at his efforts, “I only got cut. Not restrained.” 
> 
> He guessed she was making a good point. Though, he wanted to make sure. 
> 
> Heaving herself up, she began to wander. Shockingly she felt much better than before. He blinks, lost in thought he didn’t notice that she was seemingly wondering off without him.
> 
> “Oh! Wait for me, Sophia!” 
> 
> He hastily seized his wooden item and wondered right after her, dawdling behind. She kept progressing, more buried in the misty forest. He didn’t want to get lost so he anxiously trailed as close as he possibly could to the girl. 
> 
> It felt foreign wandering in the depths of the extensive forest with someone he barely acknowledged personally. It continued becoming obscurer and he wasn’t so sure what they were possibly doing here or what the girl was doing.
> 
> “Why are we out here in the first place?”
> 
> “Searching.” 
> 
> “Searching?” He was puzzled, “What are we searching for?”
> 
> A vibration. Sophia warily pauses. 
> 
> “I hear something.”
> 
> He raised a brow, “Huh?”
> 
> She took him with a slight yelp and dipped inside of the small hole near them, diving into the bunches out of plain sight. Eyes enlarged as she covered his mouth with her hand, and glances up. Coldly. He was panicking, having no clue why she pushed into this and had his mouth covered. They were objectionably close too.
> 
> That when he heard it…
> 
> Voices. Footsteps. Someone or rather something was there. His hearing began to increase, racing profoundly in his ears.
> 
>  **“Did ya hear something?”**
> 
>  **“Nah, I think you’re hearing things. No one is here.”**
> 
>  **“Wha? C’mon, I swore I heard voices, dude!”**
> 
>  **“Let’s go look somewhere else.”**
> 
>  **“Ugh, fine. Let’s leave.”**
> 
> They sat there, awkwardly for a few moments, hearing the footsteps leave. Waiting just in case. Once the female felt the area was clear. Removing her hand as he grasps for air. Breathing heavily. Getting off of him, as she stood up, looking around the area. 
> 
> “So that’s how it is.”
> 
> He sat there, still disoriented. He finally sat up, glancing.
> 
> “It’s clear,” She spoke. “We’re almost there. Let’s keep moving.”
> 
> She kept making the orders. Distracting him. He just wanted answers but she was being so vague about all of it.
> 
> “Sophia? What’s going on!? Who are those people?”
> 
> “No one important.”
> 
> He couldn’t. No, he just wouldn’t move forward. He got up and ran strictly in front of her, stopping the female in her tracks. She stared at him, almost annoyed.
> 
> “Sophia, what is going on!?” He pleaded, essentially begging at her boots just to understand the simple questions running along in his head, “They can’t just be no one if we were hiding from them!”
> 
> She was annoyed. It was publicizing her features. 
> 
> “For someone who’s a Chief, you don’t act like one.”
> 
> “Huh?” He lowered his arms, almost hurt by this, “Why are you saying?”
> 
> “That you suck at your duty.”
> 
> “What!?” He felt hurt, severely stung by this, “T-Take that back, Sophia!”
> 
> “It’s the truth.”
> 
>  **NO!** It wasn’t the truth he wanted. He felt like crying. No, he was going. Doing this was a large mistake, so he ran, trying to fall. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> She called his name but didn’t move. He didn’t listen. A few moments and he trips on his boots, landing harshly on the floor. Body covered in dirt and leaves. Face covered in sweat and tears. His weapon landed someone near the dirty field. He hated this. He was lost. He had no idea where he was. Disoriented. Destroy. And he wasn’t sure. He had no idea why her words sting so badly but they did. It was asphyxiating him. His mind was racing and breath uneven.
> 
> Was that how she thought of him?
> 
> Only a few moments, he heard footsteps. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> It was _her_ . The last person he wanted to see right now but the only person who was here. So she _did_ chase after him
> 
> “Leave me alone…!” 
> 
> “We have a mission to complete.”
> 
> “I don’t care! You can do it yourself.” He only pouted, forcing himself to glance up at this girl, “Remember? You think I’m no good at my job. Why do you even need me?”
> 
> She only stared at the floor, narrowing her eyes. He was being difficult… but she was no different. He told her words reprehensibly. He was overreacting and being dramatic. 
> 
> Her human world counterpart could’ve dealt with this easy but they weren’t around each other as much as they were. She supposed that is what made them so different. Even if she studied her human counterpart, she still could’ve handled Shido at his worse. But Demon Lord was the only train to deal with combat. Not emotions...
> 
> Their human counterparts didn’t need to invariably deal with blood, enemies, and never resting in general. The stress of suffering near-death experiences every single day. The never-ending battles, some time’s sleeplessly fighting.
> 
> Mopping his face away from the tears and wetness, he sniffles. Trying to regain his composer without failing.
> 
> “I see.” He stated once more, “You don’t want to answer any of my questions, do you?” 
> 
> Shortly, he let out a yawned that made her heart pound. 
> 
> “Are you tired, Shido?”
> 
> He drowsed, closing his eyes. Maybe that why he overreached? Due to his sleepness, he acted in such a way? It was getting dark, and the sun was almost setting with the moon soonly approaching. Yet their mission wasn’t complete.
> 
> “Can we take a little break?”
> 
> She wasn’t sure if this was even a genuine idea, out in the open like this. Something might strike and bugs might sting at any time. Or sleepy on the dirty grass ground. He probably was too nappy to even think logically anymore. How he was even a guard in the first place still leaves her. 
> 
> “Fine, make it quick.”
> 
> “Thank you, Sophia!”
> 
> The two stiffly rested on the ground next to one another, utilizing their long cloaks as blankets and pillows for their bodies. It was weird but they both trusted each other enough to knowingly get close and sleep together.
> 
> The male was already fast asleep, hands together near his head while he’s dozing off with his body curved, like a little child. A faint smile imprinted on his features. 
> 
> She was laying flat with wide eyes. Still gazing up at the stars but habitually glance back at him. Both were oddly relaxing to inspect. He looks so peaceful and quiet. She truly prefers him this way. He wasn’t complaining or asking far too many questions this time.
> 
> Shortly, her body felt into the dozing state and she began to doze off… 
> 
> “Sophia!” 
> 
> A voice was coming through…
> 
> Shido?
> 
> “Sophia, wake up!”
> 
> Her eyes open almost spontaneously. Annoyed with him for daring to stain her sleeping time. Finding the male in an alarm state. Navy dull eyes filled with panic, enlarged. 
> 
> “What, Shido?”
> 
> “Our weapons! They’re gone!” He dramatically pointed to the area they left them.
> 
> “What are you talking about?” She didn’t want to believe that but he kept insisting on someone stealing them.
> 
> “Look!”
> 
> She shifted to glance where he was pointed. He was right, their items were gone…
> 
>  _“We left them there…”_
> 
> “Someone must’ve taken them while we were sleeping!” He was panicking more, placing a gloved hand on his face, “What are we going to do now!?”
> 
> She had a feeling. Getting up, “We will just have to look for them.”
> 
> “But they could be anywhere! Who knows who took them!”
> 
> He was correct but he also panicking similar to some insane dragon. She needed to get her Sun rod back. It was essential. The body would take her belongings were bound to face her wrath. 
> 
> First, he gets hauled from his post by this girl into the creepy woods. Next, he discovers a Monster Shard. Three, he was cowardly while she fought a monster. Four, she pushed him into the ditch, being on top of him and covering his mouth. Five, she insults his skills and he ran off only to fall. Six, they both fell asleep close to one another. And now seven, their items were missing.
> 
> He couldn’t catch a break from all of this madness, could he?
> 
> “We can not move forward in our mission without our weapons.”
> 
> They glanced around the area. But to no luck. He was so incompetent he couldn’t even protect their weapons. Despite always saying he was the world’s greatest Chief…
> 
> “Well, that didn’t work…” He sulked, “What should we do?”
> 
> Not give up.
> 
> “Stars, guide me.” 
> 
> “Huh?” 
> 
> He turns to glance at the girl who made some sort of orb to display in mid-air, displaying some sort of screen. 
> 
> “What’s that?”
> 
> She peered into the blue orb, and he also joined, wanting to know what she was glancing in. A part of herself wanted to be grinning maliciously to herself finding where their items were being located in. Along with a few men. But what could they possibly want with their items? 
> 
> “Our weapons are in some warehouse.”
> 
> “Who are those men?”
> 
> “We must go to this location right away.”
> 
> “Are you sure this isn’t some sort of trap?” He distrusted, turning his attention towards her.
> 
> He had a good point…
> 
> “Even if it is a trap, I still need my rod.”
> 
> Point taken, this was a risk she was willing to take.
> 
> After a few moments of traveling out of the dead woods, they located some sort of large building.
> 
> “There’s a large building in the woods!?” 
> 
> The male jerked the door open. Narrowing his eyes and pointing at them as they got up and become aware of their presence. Pointing at the guys, narrowing his eyes, “Give us back our weapons!” 
> 
> Sophia stoically stood behind him, only a few feet away from everyone else. Studying the room carefully.
> 
> “Or else?” The two turned their gaze to find a male, tattooed, and pierced. Cold glare, a male the two wouldn’t want to be associated with. It was one of the men remarked them tauntingly, “Not much you kids can do, can ya? Go home and play with toys.” Smirking as though, he already won, “You ain’t get yo these trinkets back though~!”
> 
> “We don’t have time for this.” Sophia bound her eyelids. Nettled. Swiftly, she dashed past the males.
> 
> The boy in green gazed in surprise as the girl was expeditious. Rapping most of them down already but left the central one up. They didn’t put up much a fight but she was so swift in her movements, it was hard to tell what she was. The guy who’d ridiculed the two. 
> 
> Shifted behind him, holding him in a chokehold. Whispering closely in his ears, “Where are our armaments?” 
> 
> Shido couldn’t help but watch in sheer shock. The male was shaking and it was clear she was making him uncomfortable. He was muttering something.
> 
> She glanced up at the boy, calling his name, “Shido.” 
> 
> He flinched, regaining her attention. Lifting her head, she pointed towards one of the lockers, “Get our weapons.” 
> 
> He only beams at the order, “Of course!” Successfully rushing along to the area, opening the large locker to find her golden star rob and his wooden pole together. Grabbing them both.
> 
>  _‘Why is her rob so heavy!?’_ he had no idea her rob was _THIS_ hefty, murmuring, and grunting below his breath but still carry them out where he was. Once she saw the sticks in his hands, she let’s go of the male and made her way towards him. Taking her item from his hand.
> 
> They both their items back.
> 
> “We did it!” 
> 
> But those guys, the same guys who must’ve been in the forest, they must’ve run into them while they were merely asleep on the floor.
> 
> “Um, but what should we do with them?”
> 
> “Just leave them.” She concluded, earning her way out the entrance after taking a glance back at them. 
> 
> “Don’t leave me!” He nimbly follows after her. Not wanting to be left behind there. 
> 
> Shockingly, that wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.
> 
> Hiking along the path together, the sun was out shining and blooming over their frames. Birds were singing in the bright blue clear sky and he wasn’t sure where they were heading too next.
> 
> “Well, that was easy.” Speaking his thoughts, placing his hands on his hips, looking deep in thought, “But what should we do now?”
> 
> “Complete our mission.”
> 
> His abdomen growls and he dramatically whines, almost flustered, “I’m feeling hungry!” 
> 
> She shifts to glance around the area, “There’s a village a few blocks from where we are right now. It should have food.”
> 
> “Good! Let’s hurry!” 
> 
> He smiles at the thought of all the food. Almost blushing at the thought of the table being filled with all sorts of food. 
> 
> “Well, lead the way, Sophia~!”
> 
> She only nodded, walking as he walked alongside her. Finally, they made their way into a small village. As they entered, most people stared at them weirdly. Almost startled. Sophia did her best to just ignore those looks, not caring while Magoroku seemed a little disconcerted about those strange actions and gazes. Converting to Sophia...
> 
> “Why are they looking at us like that?”
> 
> She shrugged it off, pretending it was nothing. She allowed the male to pick the place he wanted food from and grabbed a few things along the way. Stocking up almost. Sophia was about to pay but Magoroku halts her from doing so. 
> 
> “Let me pay!” Magoroku speedily took out his coins from his pockets, giving it the counter lay, “I was considerate enough to pay for your meal, take it as a thank you gift for um… getting our items back?”
> 
> Sophia didn’t seem like that but went along with it anyway. Less money she had to spend anyway. And the female picked a spot to locate for a while. It was far from the village but not far or the male would start complaining and frankly she was hungry as well. They ended up finding a wooden bench to sit and they began to eat their food.
> 
> “I notice you didn’t want to eat in the village.” He sprang, of course, he ate a few pieces of his bread before addressing further, “Do you not like people very much, Sophia?”
> 
> It seemed that way, didn’t it? 
> 
> “It’s okay if you don’t. I guess we’re both very different from one another.”
> 
> That one line caught her investment, “Are you implying you like people?” Wasn’t a good question to ask, was it?
> 
> He nodded, almost to proudly, “Yes! I enjoy the praise and the company.” He began to fluster, “I-I enjoy yours, too. From the first day I met you, I thought you were interesting… I wanted to get closer but I wasn’t sure how to do that… OH!” He paused and covered his mouth from shock. Face redden in embarrassment, at his subtle confession. _‘Oh dear, I said too much!’_
> 
> She didn’t seem bothered by that. It was strange but he felt his chest grow heavy.
> 
> Those words felt strange. But oddly reassuring to her. Not caring about them. She began to consider her human self-life. What was their involvement in the human world? She didn’t care, but if their human counters and they can be correlating with comparable feelings? As far as she knew, their human counterparts were familiar with one another, partners in crime. And here, they were just teammates who usually met up. It was unusual. It’s insane how diverse their worlds are...
> 
>  _‘I’m overthinking it..’_
> 
> He shook his head of those thoughts, ominous ones. 
> 
> “
> 
> “Why did you choose me?”
> 
> “You know very well why Shido.”
> 
> But did he know? He wasn’t fond of this reply, far from it. But undoubtedly knew that Magoroku understood the answer deep down but refuses to acknowledge it. But was there a deeper meaning to all of this? Even if it’s a little bit, he was yearning to know it, in her own words.
> 
> “I…” He rose, “I don’t know why.” He had to think fast, “That’s why I asked you.”
> 
> She paused. But ended up scowling. “You want to know that badly?”
> 
> He nodded sheepishly on repeat, “Yes!” Clapping his heads together, almost pleading, “Please, tell me!”
> 
> “Fine.” She was annoyed, “Do you know your human counterpart?”
> 
> “My human counterpart?” He disputed, “No. I don’t think so…” His disconcerted expression shortly shifted to admiration as he became to envision himself in the human world. How his possible “clone” would look now, “But I bet he looks as desirable as me, though!” He beams, praising himself, “I do look quite attractive, if I do say so myself~!”
> 
> Something that the female thought he would do.
> 
> “Kyoya-sama analyzes the human world. He informs me of his studies in his free time. That’s how I learn our Earth counterparts were close. We don’t have that sort of bond ourselves since we don’t actually hang out as they do.”
> 
> The boy sat there and merely listens being attentive and curiously. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dungeon World. Or rather a distinct side of it, one that reflected the human world similarly. It was never the same. While the two worlds had identical physiques, they had distinctive dreams and thoughts. Inconsiderably altered from their human counterparts. You can’t copy the _same_ feelings and thoughts of another; even if it’s just a reflection of yourself. 
> 
> With this, it brought different ways of living. Unlike the human world, the certain of it all, his world had constant fighting, never resting. Instead of school with math, they had combat schools. Everyone in the world had a rather distinct role to play.
> 
> And she was part of it...
> 
> Demon Lord's Arm Sophia. 
> 
> A dominant title. Her signature was immensely recognized throughout the land, being seen as one of the best. Dreaded for her strength and high ranking alongside their King. Demon Lord of Demise. Demon Lords were highly appreciated and fretted. She was marvelous at fighting and frequently conducted orders for the king of the land.
> 
> She was a locked box permeated with equivocality. Stoic yet cold. Mysterious yet interesting. He wanted to unscrew her many secrets for himself. 
> 
> Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Long white-colored hair, frequently tainted by the richness of her enemies, not holding back. Her whole theme was dull colors of blue and long cloaks. Disentangling the imprint of the sun around at all times, so interestingly themed. She was unrelenting in combat yet so stoic. 
> 
> He regularly views the distant girl shuffled by, without any statements. Just a sharp devoid expression. And when she did vocalize it was always in a serious and stern tone. Commonly with Kyoya-sama’s orders. He saw her in their group meetings, sitting across from her but he knew nothing about her personal life.
> 
> Icy piercing blue eyes scrutinizing him when she came by during breaks or to appraise their king, Kyoya-sama. Annoyance? Resentment? 
> 
> What were her genuine thoughts of him? Though, she was good at utilizing souls before throwing them out as if they were just a piece of gum in her mouth. Sometimes he’ll try to get closer just to understand this girl. But when she talked to him it was only about their missions.
> 
> Security Chief Shido was his name. A male with multi-colored armor. A moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station.
> 
> Standing at the massive entrance, holding a miniature sphere just in case. It was a rather long-drawn wooden spear it seems. Remaining there, for the most part, guarding. He was fond of his job, taking great repletion in his duties. 
> 
> Much was the same for Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov. Who both had their version of themselves also living this Dungeon World. Unlike the human world, their world was more of n olden times home from the 1800s. 
> 
> Though, given how mixed the worlds are, their involvement was slightly different. And thus, so was their dynamic. They rarely knew their human counterparts. But Sophia often got told by Kyoya-sama about their life in the human world. 
> 
> And today was just like any other day, manageable and engaging. He gulps as he hears a simple crack of leaves near him. Clumsy turning his head he found the female once more. Now standing at her, her head and shoulder-held high. As she made her way towards the Chief in green. Halting a few feet in front of him. Simply staring at him. He was now bewildered at this.
> 
> “Security Chief Shido. Come with me.”
> 
> “Huh?” Before he could respond to this, she seized his long red mantle, dragging him into the woods as he yelped. He had no other option but to allow her to drag him.
> 
> He had no idea why he needed or where this girl was taking him. He was supposed to be guarding the entrance to the castle. He shouldn’t be following this girl around in the dead woods. 
> 
> “Wh-Where are we going!?” He started, “And why are you dragging me!?” 
> 
> She paused but didn’t elucidate. They were now located deep into the woods, envelope by the massive amount of trees and dirt. Obscure and dismal. The air had an odd mixture of grass and something else. An awful smell he couldn’t quite differentiate.
> 
> Instead, her thick blue eyes dart on the soil, “Look at this.” And she let go of him. Pointing down at the grass. Something was there.
> 
> “What?” He raised a blow but decided to listen to Sophia. Her words got him to listen with complexity and curiosity, “It’s a monster shard!” 
> 
> He became stunned, peering at the ground to find a miniature red gem or at least a stone covered in a thick crimson. Which he assumed was blood. Though, blood wasn’t all that uncommon to see when you’re a fighter and often get wounded but still. Who was this? 
> 
> Delicately, he leads down to scrutinize the shard more, placing one of his arms on his knees, and hunching over, “But what is it doing here?”
> 
> Sophia didn’t respond.
> 
> Monster Shards operate in various diverse ways but they’re extremely efficacious. The matter was frequently carried around to serve an extensive section for strife. Like some variety of a power-up in a sense. Almost peering into their soul, every high-ranking fighter had one of them to slay monsters.
> 
> Footsteps. Mimicking laughter. Something was approaching.
> 
> The two fighters became aghast at the noise. Magoroku panicked, standing up with his arms wide open and stepping back from the item.
> 
> Sophia seemed shocked for a moment, recoiling, “Something’s coming.”
> 
> “Wh-What is?”
> 
>  **“THAT’S MINE~!”** A monster sailed by the two in a hurry, grabbing the shard from the floor. His strident voice shouting with an awful venom.
> 
> “Huh-Ahh!?” 
> 
> Magoroku panicked, shaky of what to do, cowardly yelping and planting his arms on his head instead, holding his head tightly for comfort while hunching over. Weeping his hands, wishing this wasn’t occurring and safely at his gate in peace. His body askew as the monster flew by.
> 
> He didn’t like dealing with monsters, especially ones that _would and could_ **_EAT_** him at any given moment. The thought made him cowardly fall in fear, being eaten alive by a monster must’ve been painful. It was a near-death experience, was it? He dealt with carrying out orders as a chief and guards the gateways, believing he was the best at his job, not slaying monsters.
> 
> Blaming Sophia for this. This was her fault after all for dragging him into this mess only for a bloody Monster Shard. And now, he was going to get eaten by a creepy flying monster and _die_!? He wasn’t inherently terrified of monsters, at least not all monsters, but moderately cautious of the circumstances that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.
> 
> Sophia vigilantly glared at the monster, tense muscles. Slightly pouring sweat. Another alternative and the monster came closer, she was ready for it. Holding her deep golden sun cast. She wasn’t going to let this grey fleeing monster take that shard from her. Waiting for the monster to dive back at them.
> 
> “Stand back!” She sternly roared as she threw some dull purplish symbols at the monstrosity, decreasing the monster’s movement down and injuring it. These symbols were considerably effective against monsters, possessing many distinct spells she grasped.
> 
> She fought the monster for a few minutes, a murderous battle while Magoroku remained frightened in the background. After a few appalling ticks, the monster was defeated and turned to small pieces, disappearing. She won the match. But that was expected of her. Battles were tough but she was also incredibly wiry. 
> 
> Warily glaring at the sight for a second, making sure everything was discharged as the Monster Shard fell into the palms of her fingerless gloved hands. 
> 
> He couldn’t hear the struggle anymore, just dead reticence. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved with this or still apprehensive. He gulps, trying to regain his composer and glance up, slowly in fear, still sweating, “Is...” He breathed out, “I-Is the monster gone?”
> 
> “Da.” 
> 
> She stared at her hand with a stern expression, almost blanked with any emotions. He couldn’t help but glance at this girl. No remorse, just annoyance. She didn’t seem to care if he was babying away in the back, not helping her fight. Holding her own vastly well for her age. He was capable of fighting other individuals — just like them but not scary looking monsters. After all, he was only trained to deal with individuals.
> 
> He was stunned, aghast, amazed… She was quick, beautiful, and strong. Everything Magoroku thought he was. In a weird way, this girl saved them from almost dying! Something he didn’t have the decorous capability to do himself. He couldn’t tell if she was scared, but she appeared vastly courageous.
> 
>  _‘She really is ruthless—’_
> 
> “Let’s go.” Simply conversing, splintering the silence. But wince as she relocated. Cringing at the sudden joint of pain in her leg. She got injured. Dang. 
> 
> “Sophia?” He panicked again, elevating his arms, “A-Are you okay!?” 
> 
> She only bites her lip. Mind rushing. No, she wasn’t okay but she wasn’t going to acknowledge that. Not at all. She neglected the part where she was hewed in the leg by the creature during battle. She could just walk it off and act as if she wasn’t but the pain was becoming difficult to manage, she needed to heal and recover before they advanced further. But she didn’t want to waste any more time either.
> 
> “Maybe we should go back?” He sought, confused, and nervous. He didn’t want to be here anymore, “I don’t think it’s safe here.”
> 
> “No.” 
> 
> “But why not?” 
> 
> “Our mission is not yet complete. We can’t leave.”
> 
> “Our mission?” 
> 
> “Da.”
> 
> So all of this was just a mission? Did their king order this? Or was this for a much different reason? So many ideas running along in his head, deeply pondering about the many ideas. Different questions. Racing. He couldn’t catch a break, could he?
> 
> He let out a profound sigh, “Well if we’re going to keep going at least let me bandaged that wound, Sophia.”
> 
> She didn’t want him to clean this mess up but she assumed she didn’t have an option. Why does he care so badly? About her? He was the only other person who bothered to walk by him. The rest thought he was annoying and frankly he could care less about his other teammates.
> 
> “Um…” He glimpses around the area, thinking about what to do next, “Oh!” Finally getting an idea. He points at the comprehensive brunches. A huge logged just sitting there. Opportunely, it wasn’t covered in an abundance of filth so it was suitable enough for her to sit, he believed.
> 
> “Go take a seat over there, Sophia!” 
> 
> He directed as she only nodded without protest and discreetly sat. She kept bitting her lips, holding back the pain coursing in her body. He made his way towards her next. In front. He sat his weapon off to the side, resting on the tree. While she kept her tightening her grip. Refusing to allow the bar to go. 
> 
> He leads down. 
> 
> A piece of her dress was ripped and stained with a slight red, faintly pouring out along the edges. It didn’t help that her dress was so long for combat. She slightly hiked up the fabric to expose her pale legs. Only to find the wound. A petite cut, oozing. 
> 
> He grew comfortable but jolted his head away from all of the anxieties. Punctiliously reflecting. He did this before, plenty of times for himself when he was a kid, or his father did it for him.
> 
> Luckily, he was always prepared for the worst. Having white bandages in his small punch he had to keep around with him. Clearing her wound of any possible dirt with a small fabric he carries around with him as he also wraps the bandages around her leg. She only sat there and seemingly watched. Nothing.
> 
> Only took a few minutes. 
> 
> “There,” He expressed softly, as the edge of his lips arced to a melodious smile, “All done~!” He packed his things and was ready to get up, but made sure she was doing okay, “Are doing you okay now? Would you like me to help you walk?”
> 
> Narrowing her eyes, scoffing at his efforts, “I only got cut. Not restrained.” 
> 
> He guessed she was making a good point. Though, he wanted to make sure. 
> 
> Heaving herself up, she began to wander. Shockingly she felt much better than before. He blinks, lost in thought he didn’t notice that she was seemingly wondering off without him.
> 
> “Oh! Wait for me, Sophia!” 
> 
> He hastily seized his wooden item and wondered right after her, dawdling behind. She kept progressing, more buried in the misty forest. He didn’t want to get lost so he anxiously trailed as close as he possibly could to the girl. 
> 
> It felt foreign wandering in the depths of the extensive forest with someone he barely acknowledged personally. It continued becoming obscurer and he wasn’t so sure what they were possibly doing here or what the girl was doing.
> 
> “Why are we out here in the first place?”
> 
> “Searching.” 
> 
> “Searching?” He was puzzled, “What are we searching for?”
> 
> A vibration. Sophia warily pauses. 
> 
> “I hear something.”
> 
> He raised a brow, “Huh?”
> 
> She took him with a slight yelp and dipped inside of the small hole near them, diving into the bunches out of plain sight. Eyes enlarged as she covered his mouth with her hand, and glances up. Coldly. He was panicking, having no clue why she pushed into this and had his mouth covered. They were objectionably close too.
> 
> That when he heard it…
> 
> Voices. Footsteps. Someone or rather something was there. His hearing began to increase, racing profoundly in his ears.
> 
>  **“Did ya hear something?”**
> 
>  **“Nah, I think you’re hearing things. No one is here.”**
> 
>  **“Wha? C’mon, I swore I heard voices, dude!”**
> 
>  **“Let’s go look somewhere else.”**
> 
>  **“Ugh, fine. Let’s leave.”**
> 
> They sat there, awkwardly for a few moments, hearing the footsteps leave. Waiting just in case. Once the female felt the area was clear. Removing her hand as he grasps for air. Breathing heavily. Getting off of him, as she stood up, looking around the area. 
> 
> “So that’s how it is.”
> 
> He sat there, still disoriented. He finally sat up, glancing.
> 
> “It’s clear,” She spoke. “We’re almost there. Let’s keep moving.”
> 
> She kept making the orders. Distracting him. He just wanted answers but she was being so vague about all of it.
> 
> “Sophia? What’s going on!? Who are those people?”
> 
> “No one important.”
> 
> He couldn’t. No, he just wouldn’t move forward. He got up and ran strictly in front of her, stopping the female in her tracks. She stared at him, almost annoyed.
> 
> “Sophia, what is going on!?” He pleaded, essentially begging at her boots just to understand the simple questions running along in his head, “They can’t just be no one if we were hiding from them!”
> 
> She was annoyed. It was publicizing her features. 
> 
> “For someone who’s a Chief, you don’t act like one.”
> 
> “Huh?” He lowered his arms, almost hurt by this, “Why are you saying?”
> 
> “That you suck at your duty.”
> 
> “What!?” He felt hurt, severely stung by this, “T-Take that back, Sophia!”
> 
> “It’s the truth.”
> 
>  **NO!** It wasn’t the truth he wanted. He felt like crying. No, he was going. Doing this was a large mistake, so he ran, trying to fall. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> She called his name but didn’t move. He didn’t listen. A few moments he just ran ungainly tripping on his boots part way, landing harshly on the floor with a loud and coarse yelp. Body covered in dirt and leaves. Face covered in sweat and tears. He was a huge mess waiting to happen. 
> 
> His weapon landed someone near the dirty field. He hated this. He was lost. He had no idea where he was. Disoriented. Destroy. And he wasn’t sure. He had no idea why her words sting so badly but they did. It was asphyxiating him. His mind was racing and breath uneven.
> 
> Was that how she thought of him? And why did he care so much!? 
> 
> He didn’t get it.
> 
> Muttering harsh a tirade at her, but only feeling worse. He at least required something to complain about and she was it. It wasn’t as if she’ll care. Or the fact that she’ll save him seem unlikely. She didn’t really seem like that kind of person at all. Before this, they were just two people working underneath the same king, only meeting up casually on his words.
> 
> His brain and feelings were frustrating him further. Eschewing them intensely.
> 
> Only for a few moments, he heard footsteps. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> It was _her_ . The last person he wanted to see right now but the only person who was here. So she _did_ chase after him!? She confused him even more.
> 
> “Leave me alone…!” 
> 
> “We have a mission to complete.”
> 
> “I don’t care! You can do it yourself.” He only pouted, forcing himself to glance up at this girl, “Remember? You think I’m no good at my job. Why do you even need me?”
> 
> She only stared at the floor, narrowing her eyes. He was being difficult… but she was no different. He told her words reprehensibly. He was overreacting and being dramatic. 
> 
> Her human world counterpart would have dealt with this easy but they weren’t around each other as much as they were. She supposed that is what made them so different. Even if she studied her human counterpart, she still could’ve handled Shido at his worst. But Demon Lord was the only train to deal with combat. Not emotions...
> 
> Their human counterparts didn’t need to invariably deal with blood, enemies, and never resting in general. The stress of suffering near-death experiences every single day. The never-ending battles, sometimes sleeplessly fighting.
> 
> Mopping his face away from the tears and wetness, he sniffles. Trying to regain his composer without failing. Gosh, he was a huge mess. 
> 
> “I see.” He stated once more, “You don’t want to answer any of my questions, do you?” 
> 
> Shortly, he let out a yawned that made her heart pound. 
> 
> “Are you tired, Shido?”
> 
> He drowsed, closing his eyes. Maybe that why he overreached? Due to his sleepness, he acted in such a way? It was getting dark, and the sun was almost setting with the moon soonly approaching. Yet their mission wasn’t complete.
> 
> “Can we take a little break?”
> 
> She wasn’t sure if this was even a genuine idea, out in the open like this. Something might strike and bugs might sting at any time. Or sleepy on the dirty grass ground. He probably was too nappy to even think logically anymore. How he was even a guard in the first place still leaves her. 
> 
> “Fine, make it quick.”
> 
> “Thank you, Sophia!”
> 
> The two stiffly rested on the ground next to one another, utilizing their long cloaks as blankets and pillows for their bodies. It was weird but they both trusted each other enough to knowingly get close and sleep together.
> 
> The male was already fast asleep, hands together near his head while he’s dozing off with his body curved, like a little child. A faint smile imprinted on his features. It was so weird, he was just complaining and crying before and now he was fast asleep with a smile written on his characteristics.
> 
> She was laying flat with wide eyes. Still gazing up at the stars but habitually glance back at him. Both were oddly relaxing to inspect. He looks so peaceful and tranquil. She truly prefers him this way. He wasn’t complaining or asking far too many questions this time.
> 
> Shortly, her body felt into the dozing state and she began to doze off… 
> 
> “Sophia!” 
> 
> A voice was coming through…
> 
> Shido?
> 
> “Sophia, wake up!”
> 
> Her eyes open almost spontaneously. Annoyed with him for daring to stain her sleeping time. Finding the male in an alarm state. Navy dull eyes saturated with panic, enlarged. 
> 
> “What, Shido?”
> 
> “They’re gone!” He dramatically pointed to the area they left them, “Our weapons!”
> 
> “What are you talking about?” She didn’t want to believe that but he kept insisting on someone stealing them.
> 
> “Look!”
> 
> She shifted to glance where he was pointed. He was right, their items were gone…
> 
>  _“We left them there…”_
> 
> “Someone must’ve taken them while we were sleeping!” He was panicking more, placing a gloved hand on his face, “What are we going to do now!?”
> 
> She had a feeling. Getting up, irritated, “We will just have to look for them.”
> 
> “But they could be anywhere! Who knows who took them!”
> 
> He was correct but he also panicking similar to some insane dragon. She needed to get her Sun rod back. It was essential. The body would take her belongings were bound to face her wrath. 
> 
> First, he gets hauled from his post by this girl into the creepy woods. Next, he discovers a Monster Shard. Three, he was cowardly while she fought a monster. Four, she pushed him into the ditch, being on top of him and covering his mouth. Five, she insults his skills and he ran off only to fall. Six, they both fell asleep close to one another. And now seven, their items were missing.
> 
> He couldn’t catch a break from all of this madness, could he?
> 
> “We can not move forward in our mission without our weapons.”
> 
> They glanced around the area. But to no luck. He was so incompetent he couldn’t even protect their weapons. Despite always saying he was the world’s greatest Chief…
> 
> “Well, that didn’t work…” He sulked, “What should we do?”
> 
> Not give up.
> 
> “Stars, guide me.” 
> 
> “Huh?” 
> 
> He turns to glance at the girl who made some sort of orb to display in mid-air, displaying some sort of screen. 
> 
> “What’s that?”
> 
> She peered into the blue orb, and he also joined, wanting to know what she was glancing in. A part of herself wanted to be grinning maliciously to herself finding where their items were being located in. Along with a few men. But what could they possibly want with their items? 
> 
> “Our weapons are in some warehouse.”
> 
> “Who are those men?”
> 
> “We must go to this location right away.”
> 
> “Are you sure this isn’t some sort of trap?” He distrusted, turning his attention towards her.
> 
> He had a good point…
> 
> “Even if it is a trap, I still need my rod.”
> 
> Point taken, this was a risk she was willing to take.
> 
> After a few moments of traveling out of the dead woods, they located some sort of large building.
> 
> “There’s a large building in the woods!?” 
> 
> The male jerked the door open. Narrowing his eyes and pointing at them as they got up and become aware of their presence. Pointing at the guys, narrowing his eyes, “Give us back our weapons!” 
> 
> Sophia stoically stood behind him, only a few feet away from everyone else. Studying the room carefully.
> 
> “Or else?” The two turned their gaze to find a male, tattooed, and pierced. Cold glare, a male the two wouldn’t want to be associated with. It was one of the men remarked them tauntingly, “Not much you kids can do, can ya? Go home and play with toys.” Smirking as though, he already won, “You ain’t get yo these trinkets back though~!”
> 
> “We don’t have time for this.” Sophia bound her eyelids. Nettled. Swiftly, she dashed past the males.
> 
> The boy in green gazed in surprise as the girl was expeditious. Rapping most of them down already but left the central one up. They didn’t put up much a fight but she was so swift in her movements, it was hard to tell what she was. The guy who’d ridiculed the two. 
> 
> Shifted behind him, holding him in a chokehold. Whispering closely in his ears, “Where are our armaments?” 
> 
> Shido couldn’t help but watch in sheer shock. The male was shaking and it was clear she was making him uncomfortable. He was muttering something.
> 
> She glanced up at the boy, calling his name, “Shido.” 
> 
> He flinched, regaining her attention. Lifting her head, she pointed towards one of the lockers, “Get our weapons.” 
> 
> He only beams at the order, “Of course!” Successfully rushing along to the area, opening the large locker to find her golden star rob and his wooden pole together. Grabbing them both.
> 
>  _‘Why is her rob so heavy!?’_ he had no idea her rob was _THIS_ hefty, murmuring, and grunting below his breath but still carry them out where he was. Once she saw the sticks in his hands, she let’s go of the male and made her way towards him. Taking her item from his hand.
> 
> They both their items back.
> 
> “We did it!” 
> 
> But those guys, the same guys who must’ve been in the forest, they must’ve run into them while they were merely asleep on the floor.
> 
> “Um, but what should we do with them?”
> 
> “Just leave them.” She concluded, earning her way out the entrance after taking a glance back at them. 
> 
> “Don’t leave me!” He nimbly follows after her. Not wanting to be left behind there. 
> 
> Shockingly, that wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.
> 
> Hiking along the path together, the sun was out shining and blooming over their frames. Birds were singing in the bright blue clear sky and he wasn’t sure where they were heading too next.
> 
> “Well, that was easy.” Speaking his thoughts, placing his hands on his hips, looking deep in thought, “But what should we do now?”
> 
> “Complete our mission.”
> 
> His abdomen growls and he dramatically whines, almost flustered, “I’m feeling hungry!” 
> 
> She shifts to glance around the area, “There’s a village a few blocks from where we are right now. It should have food.”
> 
> “Good! Let’s hurry!” 
> 
> He smiles at the thought of all the food. Almost blushing at the thought of the table being filled with all sorts of food. 
> 
> “Well, lead the way, Sophia~!”
> 
> She only nodded, walking as he walked alongside her. Finally, they made their way into a small village. As they entered, most people stared at them weirdly. Almost startled. Sophia did her best to just ignore those looks, not caring while Magoroku seemed a little disconcerted about those strange actions and gazes. Converting to Sophia...
> 
> “Why are they looking at us like that?”
> 
> She shrugged it off, pretending it was nothing. She allowed the male to pick the place he wanted food from and grabbed a few things along the way. Stocking up almost. Sophia was about to pay but Magoroku halts her from doing so. 
> 
> “Let me pay!” Magoroku speedily took out his coins from his pockets, giving it the counter lay, “I was considerate enough to pay for your meal, take it as a thank you gift for um… getting our items back?”
> 
> Sophia didn’t seem like that but went along with it anyway. Less money she had to spend anyway. And the female picked a spot to locate for a while. It was far from the village but not far or the male would start complaining and frankly she was hungry as well. They ended up finding a wooden bench to sit and they began to eat their food.
> 
> “I notice you didn’t want to eat in the village.” He sprang, of course, he ate a few pieces of his bread before addressing further, “Do you not like people very much, Sophia?”
> 
> It seemed that way, didn’t it? 
> 
> “It’s okay if you don’t. I guess we’re both very different from one another.”
> 
> That one line caught her investment, “Are you implying you like people?” Wasn’t a good question to ask, was it?
> 
> He nodded, almost to proudly, “Yes! I enjoy the praise and the company.” He began to fluster, “I-I enjoy yours, too. From the first day I met you, I thought you were interesting… I wanted to get closer but I wasn’t sure how to do that… OH!” He paused and covered his mouth from shock. Face redden in embarrassment, at his subtle confession. _‘Oh dear, I said too much!’_
> 
> She didn’t seem bothered by that. It was strange but he felt his chest grow heavy.
> 
> Those words felt strange. But oddly reassuring to her. Not caring about them. She began to consider her human self-life. What was their involvement in the human world? She didn’t care, but if their human counters and they can be correlating with comparable feelings? As far as she knew, their human counterparts were familiar with one another, partners in crime. And here, they were just teammates who usually met up. It was unusual. It’s insane how diverse their worlds are...
> 
>  _‘I’m overthinking it..’_
> 
> He shook his head of those thoughts, ominous ones. 
> 
> “Oh!” He flinched with an idea as Sophia turned her head to see what he was doing. He turns to her, “Sophia! Let me check your wound, please.” He ordered and then explained, “I want to make sure it’s healing properly and to change the bandages.”
> 
> Sophia didn’t appear as if she wanted that but made no effort to say anything. Instead, he shifted himself off the chair to get a better look as she once more hiked the dressed and took a look at the exposed skin, carefully cleaning the wound and wrapping a new bandage. It was unusual having someone but herself flush her battle wounds and blood. Let alone, care enough to do so. 
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> “Why did you choose me?”
> 
> “You know very well why Shido.”
> 
> But did he know? He wasn’t fond of this reply, far from it. But undoubtedly knew that Magoroku understood the answer deep down but refuses to acknowledge it. But was there a deeper meaning to all of this? Even if it’s a little bit, he was yearning to know it, in her own words.
> 
> “I…” He rose, “I don’t know why.” He had to think fast, “That’s why I asked you.”
> 
> She paused. But ended up scowling. “You want to know that badly?”
> 
> He nodded sheepishly on repeat, “Yes!” Clapping his heads together, almost pleading, “Please, tell me!”
> 
> “Fine.” She was annoyed, “Do you know your human counterpart?”
> 
> “My human counterpart?” He disputed, “No. I don’t think so…” His disconcerted expression shortly shifted to admiration as he became to envision himself in the human world. How his possible “clone” would look now, “But I bet he looks as desirable as me, though!” He beams, praising himself, “I do look quite attractive, if I do say so myself~!”
> 
> Something that the female thought he would do.
> 
> “Kyoya-sama analyzes the human world. He informs me of his studies in his free time. That’s how I learn our Earth counterparts were close. We don’t have that sort of bond ourselves since we don’t actually hang out as they do.”
> 
> The boy sat there and merely listens to being attentive and curiously.
> 
> * * *
> 
> OG Dialogue:
> 
> “Maybe we should go back?” He sought, confused, and nervous. He didn’t want to be here anymore, “I don’t think it’s safe here.”
> 
> “No.” 
> 
> “But why not?” 
> 
> “Our mission is not yet complete. We can’t leave.”
> 
> “Our mission?” 
> 
> “Da.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dungeon World. Or rather a distinct side of it, one that reflected the human world similarly. It was never the same. While the two worlds had identical physiques, they had distinctive dreams and thoughts. Inconsiderably altered from their human counterparts. You can’t copy the _same_ feelings and thoughts of another; even if it’s just a reflection of yourself. 
> 
> With this, it brought different ways of living. Unlike the human world, the certain of it all, his world had constant fighting, never resting. Instead of school with math, they had combat schools. Everyone in the world had a rather distinct role to play.
> 
> And she was part of it...
> 
> Demon Lord's Arm Sophia. 
> 
> A dominant title. Her signature was immensely recognized throughout the land, being seen as one of the best. Dreaded for her strength and high ranking alongside their King. Demon Lord of Demise. Demon Lords were highly appreciated and fretted. She was marvelous at fighting and frequently conducted orders for the king of the land.
> 
> She was a locked box permeated with equivocality. Stoic yet cold. Mysterious yet interesting. He wanted to unscrew her many secrets for himself. 
> 
> Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Long white-colored hair, frequently tainted by the richness of her enemies, not holding back. Her whole theme was dull colors of blue and long cloaks. Disentangling the imprint of the sun around at all times, so interestingly themed. She was unrelenting in combat yet so stoic. 
> 
> He regularly views the distant girl shuffled by, without any statements. Just a sharp devoid expression. And when she did vocalize it was always in a serious and stern tone. Commonly with Kyoya-sama’s orders. He saw her in their group meetings, sitting across from her but he knew nothing about her personal life.
> 
> Icy piercing blue eyes scrutinizing him when she came by during breaks or to appraise their king, Kyoya-sama. Annoyance? Resentment? 
> 
> What were her genuine thoughts of him? Though, she was good at utilizing souls before throwing them out as if they were just a piece of gum in her mouth. Sometimes he’ll try to get closer just to understand this girl. But when she talked to him it was only about their missions.
> 
> Security Chief Shido was his name. A male with multi-colored armor. A moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station.
> 
> Standing at the massive entrance, holding a miniature sphere just in case. It was a rather long-drawn wooden spear it seems. Remaining there, for the most part, guarding. He was fond of his job, taking great repletion in his duties. 
> 
> Much was the same for Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov. Who both had their version of themselves also living this Dungeon World. Unlike the human world, their world was more of n olden times home from the 1800s. 
> 
> Though, given how mixed the worlds are, their involvement was slightly different. And thus, so was their dynamic. They rarely knew their human counterparts. But Sophia often got told by Kyoya-sama about their life in the human world. 
> 
> And today was just like any other day, manageable and engaging. He gulps as he hears a simple crack of leaves near him. Clumsy turning his head he found the female once more. Now standing at her, her head and shoulder-held high. As she made her way towards the Chief in green. Halting a few feet in front of him. Simply staring at him. He was now bewildered at this.
> 
> “Security Chief Shido. Come with me.”
> 
> “Huh?” Before he could respond to this, she seized his long red mantle, dragging him into the woods as he yelped. He had no other option but to allow her to drag him.
> 
> He had no idea why he needed or where this girl was taking him. He was supposed to be guarding the entrance to the castle. He shouldn’t be following this girl around in the dead woods. 
> 
> “Wh-Where are we going!?” He started, “And why are you dragging me!?” 
> 
> She paused but didn’t elucidate. They were now located deep into the woods, envelope by the massive amount of trees and dirt. Obscure and dismal. The air had an odd mixture of grass and something else. An awful smell he couldn’t quite differentiate.
> 
> Instead, her thick blue eyes dart on the soil, “Look at this.” And she let go of him. Pointing down at the grass. Something was there.
> 
> “What?” He raised a blow but decided to listen to Sophia. Her words got him to listen with complexity and curiosity, “It’s a monster shard!” 
> 
> He became stunned, peering at the ground to find a miniature red gem or at least a stone covered in a thick crimson. Which he assumed was blood. Though, blood wasn’t all that uncommon to see when you’re a fighter and often get wounded but still. Who was this? 
> 
> Delicately, he leads down to scrutinize the shard more, placing one of his arms on his knees, and hunching over, “But what is it doing here?”
> 
> Sophia didn’t respond.
> 
> Monster Shards operate in various diverse ways but they’re extremely efficacious. The matter was frequently carried around to serve an extensive section for strife. Like some variety of a power-up in a sense. Almost peering into their soul, every high-ranking fighter had one of them to slay monsters.
> 
> Footsteps. Mimicking laughter. Something was approaching.
> 
> The two fighters became aghast at the noise. Magoroku panicked, standing up with his arms wide open and stepping back from the item.
> 
> Sophia seemed shocked for a moment, recoiling, “Something’s coming.”
> 
> “Wh-What is?”
> 
>  **“THAT’S MINE~!”** A monster sailed by the two in a hurry, grabbing the shard from the floor. His strident voice shouting with an awful venom.
> 
> “Huh-Ahh!?” 
> 
> Magoroku panicked, shaky of what to do, cowardly yelping and planting his arms on his head instead, holding his head tightly for comfort while hunching over. Weeping his hands, wishing this wasn’t occurring and safely at his gate in peace. His body askew as the monster flew by.
> 
> He didn’t like dealing with monsters, especially ones that _would and could_ **_EAT_** him at any given moment. The thought made him cowardly fall in fear, being eaten alive by a monster must’ve been painful. It was a near-death experience, was it? He dealt with carrying out orders as a chief and guards the gateways, believing he was the best at his job, not slaying monsters.
> 
> Blaming Sophia for this. This was her fault after all for dragging him into this mess only for a bloody Monster Shard. And now, he was going to get eaten by a creepy flying monster and _die_!? He wasn’t inherently terrified of monsters, at least not all monsters, but moderately cautious of the circumstances that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.
> 
> Sophia vigilantly glared at the monster, tense muscles. Slightly pouring sweat. Another alternative and the monster came closer, she was ready for it. Holding her deep golden sun cast. She wasn’t going to let this grey fleeing monster take that shard from her. Waiting for the monster to dive back at them.
> 
> “Stand back!” She sternly roared as she threw some dull purplish symbols at the monstrosity, decreasing the monster’s movement down and injuring it. These symbols were considerably effective against monsters, possessing many distinct spells she grasped.
> 
> She fought the monster for a few minutes, a murderous battle while Magoroku remained frightened in the background. After a few appalling ticks, the monster was defeated and turned to small pieces, disappearing. She won the match. But that was expected of her. Battles were tough but she was also incredibly wiry. 
> 
> Warily glaring at the sight for a second, making sure everything was discharged as the Monster Shard fell into the palms of her fingerless gloved hands. 
> 
> He couldn’t hear the struggle anymore, just dead reticence. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved with this or still apprehensive. He gulps, trying to regain his composer and glance up, slowly in fear, still sweating, “Is...” He breathed out, “I-Is the monster gone?”
> 
> “Da.” 
> 
> She stared at her hand with a stern expression, almost blanked with any emotions. He couldn’t help but glance at this girl. No remorse, just annoyance. She didn’t seem to care if he was babying away in the back, not helping her fight. Holding her own vastly well for her age. He was capable of fighting other individuals — just like them but not scary looking monsters. After all, he was only trained to deal with individuals.
> 
> He was stunned, aghast, amazed… She was quick, beautiful, and strong. Everything Magoroku thought he was. In a weird way, this girl saved them from almost dying! Something he didn’t have the decorous capability to do himself. He couldn’t tell if she was scared, but she appeared vastly courageous.
> 
>  _‘She really is ruthless—’_
> 
> “Let’s go.” Simply conversing, splintering the silence. But wince as she relocated. Cringing at the sudden joint of pain in her leg. She got injured. Dang. 
> 
> “Sophia?” He panicked again, elevating his arms, “A-Are you okay!?” 
> 
> She only bites her lip. Mind rushing. No, she wasn’t okay but she wasn’t going to acknowledge that. Not at all. She neglected the part where she was hewed in the leg by the creature during battle. She could just walk it off and act as if she wasn’t but the pain was becoming difficult to manage, she needed to heal and recover before they advanced further. But she didn’t want to waste any more time either.
> 
> “Maybe we should go back?” He sought, confused, and nervous. He didn’t want to be here anymore, “I don’t think it’s safe here.”
> 
> “No.” 
> 
> “But why not?” 
> 
> “Our mission is not yet complete. We can’t leave.”
> 
> “Our mission?” 
> 
> “Da.”
> 
> So all of this was just a mission? Did their king order this? Or was this for a much different reason? So many ideas running along in his head, deeply pondering about the many ideas. Different questions. Racing. He couldn’t catch a break, could he?
> 
> He let out a profound sigh, “Well if we’re going to keep going at least let me bandaged that wound, Sophia.”
> 
> She didn’t want him to clean this mess up but she assumed she didn’t have an option. Why does he care so badly? About her? He was the only other person who bothered to walk by him. The rest thought he was annoying and frankly he could care less about his other teammates.
> 
> “Um…” He glimpses around the area, thinking about what to do next, “Oh!” Finally getting an idea. He points at the comprehensive brunches. A huge logged just sitting there. Opportunely, it wasn’t covered in an abundance of filth so it was suitable enough for her to sit, he believed.
> 
> “Go take a seat over there, Sophia!” 
> 
> He directed as she only nodded without protest and discreetly sat. She kept bitting her lips, holding back the pain coursing in her body. He made his way towards her next. In front. He sat his weapon off to the side, resting on the tree. While she kept her tightening her grip. Refusing to allow the bar to go. 
> 
> He leads down. 
> 
> A piece of her dress was ripped and stained with a slight red, faintly pouring out along the edges. It didn’t help that her dress was so long for combat. She slightly hiked up the fabric to expose her pale legs. Only to find the wound. A petite cut, oozing. 
> 
> He grew comfortable but jolted his head away from all of the anxieties. Punctiliously reflecting. He did this before, plenty of times for himself when he was a kid, or his father did it for him.
> 
> Luckily, he was always prepared for the worst. Having white bandages in his small punch he had to keep around with him. Clearing her wound of any possible dirt with a small fabric he carries around with him as he also wraps the bandages around her leg. She only sat there and seemingly watched. Nothing.
> 
> Only took a few minutes. 
> 
> “There,” He expressed softly, as the edge of his lips arced to a melodious smile, “All done~!” He packed his things and was ready to get up, but made sure she was doing okay, “Are doing you okay now? Would you like me to help you walk?”
> 
> Narrowing her eyes, scoffing at his efforts, “I only got cut. Not restrained.” 
> 
> He guessed she was making a good point. Though, he wanted to make sure. 
> 
> Heaving herself up, she began to wander. Shockingly she felt much better than before. He blinks, lost in thought he didn’t notice that she was seemingly wondering off without him.
> 
> “Oh! Wait for me, Sophia!” 
> 
> He hastily seized his wooden item and wondered right after her, dawdling behind. She kept progressing, more buried in the misty forest. He didn’t want to get lost so he anxiously trailed as close as he possibly could to the girl. 
> 
> It felt foreign wandering in the depths of the extensive forest with someone he barely acknowledged personally. It continued becoming obscurer and he wasn’t so sure what they were possibly doing here or what the girl was doing.
> 
> “Why are we out here in the first place?”
> 
> “Searching.” 
> 
> “Searching?” He was puzzled, “What are we searching for?”
> 
> A vibration. Sophia warily pauses. 
> 
> “I hear something.”
> 
> He raised a brow, “Huh?”
> 
> She took him with a slight yelp and dipped inside of the small hole near them, diving into the bunches out of plain sight. Eyes enlarged as she covered his mouth with her hand, and glances up. Coldly. He was panicking, having no clue why she pushed into this and had his mouth covered. They were objectionably close too.
> 
> That when he heard it…
> 
> Voices. Footsteps. Someone or rather something was there. His hearing began to increase, racing profoundly in his ears.
> 
>  **“Did ya hear something?”**
> 
>  **“Nah, I think you’re hearing things. No one is here.”**
> 
>  **“Wha? C’mon, I swore I heard voices, dude!”**
> 
>  **“Let’s go look somewhere else.”**
> 
>  **“Ugh, fine. Let’s leave.”**
> 
> They sat there, awkwardly for a few moments, hearing the footsteps leave. Waiting just in case. Once the female felt the area was clear. Removing her hand as he grasps for air. Breathing heavily. Getting off of him, as she stood up, looking around the area. 
> 
> “So that’s how it is.”
> 
> He sat there, still disoriented. He finally sat up, glancing.
> 
> “It’s clear,” She spoke. “We’re almost there. Let’s keep moving.”
> 
> She kept making the orders. Distracting him. He just wanted answers but she was being so vague about all of it.
> 
> “Sophia? What’s going on!? Who are those people?”
> 
> “No one important.”
> 
> He couldn’t. No, he just wouldn’t move forward. He got up and ran strictly in front of her, stopping the female in her tracks. She stared at him, almost annoyed.
> 
> “Sophia, what is going on!?” He pleaded, essentially begging at her boots just to understand the simple questions running along in his head, “They can’t just be no one if we were hiding from them!”
> 
> She was annoyed. It was publicizing her features. 
> 
> “For someone who’s a Chief, you don’t act like one.”
> 
> “Huh?” He lowered his arms, almost hurt by this, “Why are you saying?”
> 
> “That you suck at your duty.”
> 
> “What!?” He felt hurt, severely stung by this, “T-Take that back, Sophia!”
> 
> “It’s the truth.”
> 
>  **NO!** It wasn’t the truth he wanted. He felt like crying. No, he was going. Doing this was a large mistake, so he ran, trying to fall. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> She called his name but didn’t move. He didn’t listen. A few moments he just ran ungainly tripping on his boots part way, landing harshly on the floor with a loud and coarse yelp. Body covered in dirt and leaves. Face covered in sweat and tears. He was a huge mess waiting to happen. 
> 
> His weapon landed someone near the dirty field. He hated this. He was lost. He had no idea where he was. Disoriented. Destroy. And he wasn’t sure. He had no idea why her words sting so badly but they did. It was asphyxiating him. His mind was racing and breath uneven.
> 
> Was that how she thought of him? And why did he care so much!? 
> 
> He didn’t get it.
> 
> Muttering harsh a tirade at her, but only feeling worse. He at least required something to complain about and she was it. It wasn’t as if she’ll care. Or the fact that she’ll save him seem unlikely. She didn’t really seem like that kind of person at all. Before this, they were just two people working underneath the same king, only meeting up casually on his words.
> 
> His brain and feelings were frustrating him further. Eschewing them intensely.
> 
> Only for a few moments, he heard footsteps. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> It was _her_ . The last person he wanted to see right now but the only person who was here. So she _did_ chase after him!? She confused him even more.
> 
> “Leave me alone…!” 
> 
> “We have a mission to complete.”
> 
> “I don’t care! You can do it yourself.” He only pouted, forcing himself to glance up at this girl, “Remember? You think I’m no good at my job. Why do you even need me?”
> 
> She only stared at the floor, narrowing her eyes. He was being difficult… but she was no different. He told her words reprehensibly. He was overreacting and being dramatic. 
> 
> Her human world counterpart would have dealt with this easy but they weren’t around each other as much as they were. She supposed that is what made them so different. Even if she studied her human counterpart, she still could’ve handled Shido at his worst. But Demon Lord was the only train to deal with combat. Not emotions...
> 
> Their human counterparts didn’t need to invariably deal with blood, enemies, and never resting in general. The stress of suffering near-death experiences every single day. The never-ending battles, sometimes sleeplessly fighting.
> 
> Mopping his face away from the tears and wetness, he sniffles. Trying to regain his composer without failing. Gosh, he was a huge mess. 
> 
> “I see.” He stated once more, “You don’t want to answer any of my questions, do you?” 
> 
> Shortly, he let out a yawned that made her heart pound. 
> 
> “Are you tired, Shido?”
> 
> He drowsed, closing his eyes. Maybe that's why he overreached? Due to his sleepness, he acted in such a way? It was getting dark, and the sun was almost setting with the moon soonly approaching. Yet their mission wasn’t complete.
> 
> “Can we take a little break?”
> 
> She wasn’t sure if this was even a genuine idea, out in the open like this. Something might strike and bugs might sting at any time. Or sleepy on the dirty grass ground. He probably was too nappy to even think logically anymore. How he was even a guard in the first place still leaves her. 
> 
> “Fine, make it quick.”
> 
> “Thank you, Sophia!”
> 
> The two stiffly rested on the ground next to one another, utilizing their long cloaks as blankets and pillows for their bodies. It was weird but they both trusted each other enough to knowingly get close and sleep together.
> 
> The male was already fast asleep, hands together near his head while he’s dozing off with his body curved, like a little child. A faint smile imprinted on his features. It was so weird, he was just complaining and crying before and now he was fast asleep with a smile written on his characteristics.
> 
> She was laying flat with wide eyes. Still gazing up at the stars but habitually glance back at him. Both were oddly relaxing to inspect. He looks so peaceful and tranquil. She truly prefers him this way. He wasn’t complaining or asking far too many questions this time.
> 
> Shortly, her body fell into the dozing state and she began to doze off… 
> 
> “Sophia!” 
> 
> A voice was coming through…
> 
> Shido?
> 
> “Sophia, wake up!”
> 
> Her eyes open almost spontaneously. Annoyed with him for daring to stain her sleeping time. Finding the male in an alarm state. Navy dull eyes saturated with panic, enlarged. 
> 
> “What, Shido?”
> 
> “They’re gone!” He dramatically pointed to the area they left them, “Our weapons!”
> 
> “What are you talking about?” She didn’t want to believe that but he kept insisting on someone stealing them.
> 
> “Look!”
> 
> She shifted to glance where he was pointed. He was right, their items were gone…
> 
>  _“We left them there…”_
> 
> “Someone must’ve taken them while we were sleeping!” He was panicking more, placing a gloved hand on his face, “What are we going to do now!?”
> 
> She had a feeling. Getting up, irritated, “We will just have to look for them.”
> 
> “But they could be anywhere! Who knows who took them!”
> 
> He was correct but he was also panicking, similar to some insane dragon. She needed to get her Sun rod back. It was essential. The body would take her belongings and be bound to face her wrath. 
> 
> First, he gets hauled from his post by this girl into the creepy woods. Next, he discovers a Monster Shard. Three, he was cowardly while she fought a monster. Four, she pushed him into the ditch, being on top of him and covering his mouth. Five, she insults his skills and he runs off only to fall. Six, they both fell asleep close to one another. And now seven, their items were missing.
> 
> He couldn’t catch a break from all of this madness, could he?
> 
> “We can not move forward in our mission without our weapons.”
> 
> They glanced around the area. But to no luck. He was so incompetent he couldn’t even protect their weapons. Despite always saying he was the world’s greatest Chief…
> 
> “Well, that didn’t work…” He sulked, “What should we do?”
> 
> Not give up.
> 
> “Stars, guide me.” 
> 
> “Huh?” 
> 
> He turns to glance at the girl who made some sort of orb to display in mid-air, displaying some sort of screen. 
> 
> “What’s that?”
> 
> She peered into the blue orb, and he also joined, wanting to know what she was glancing in. A part of herself wanted to be grinning maliciously to herself finding where their items were being located in. Along with a few men. But what could they possibly want with their items? 
> 
> “Our weapons are in some warehouse.”
> 
> “Who are those men?”
> 
> “We must go to this location right away.”
> 
> “Are you sure this isn’t some sort of trap?” He distrusted, turning his attention towards her.
> 
> He had a good point…
> 
> “Even if it is a trap, I still need my rod.”
> 
> Point taken, this was a risk she was willing to take.
> 
> After a few moments of traveling out of the dead woods, they located some sort of large building.
> 
> “There’s a large building in the woods!?” 
> 
> The male jerked the door open. Narrowing his eyes and pointing at them as they got up and became aware of their presence. Pointing at the guys, narrowing his eyes, “Give us back our weapons!” 
> 
> Sophia stoically stood behind him, only a few feet away from everyone else. Studying the room carefully.
> 
> “Or else?” The two turned their gaze to find a male, tattooed, and pierced. Cold glare, a male the two wouldn’t want to be associated with. It was one of the men remarked tauntingly, “Not much you kids can do, can ya? Go home and play with toys.” Smirking as though, he already won, “You ain’t getting yo these trinkets back though~!”
> 
> “We don’t have time for this.” Sophia bound her eyelids. Nettled. Swiftly, she dashed past the males.
> 
> The boy in green gazed in surprise as the girl was expeditious. Rapping most of them down already but left the central one up. They didn’t put up much of a fight but she was so swift in her movements, it was hard to tell what she was. The guy who’d ridiculed the two. 
> 
> Shifted behind him, holding him in a chokehold. Whispering closely in his ears, “Where are our armaments?” 
> 
> Shido couldn’t help but watch in sheer shock. The male was shaking and it was clear she was making him uncomfortable. He was muttering something.
> 
> She glanced up at the boy, calling his name, “Shido.” 
> 
> He flinched, regaining her attention. Lifting her head, she pointed towards one of the lockers, “Get our weapons.” 
> 
> He only beams at the order, “Of course!” Successfully rushing along to the area, opening the large locker to find her golden star rob and his wooden pole together. Grabbing them both.
> 
>  _‘Why is her rob so heavy!?’_ he had no idea her rob was _THIS_ hefty, murmuring, and grunting below his breath but still carrying them out where he was. Once she saw the sticks in his hands, she let go of the male and made her way towards him. Taking her item from his hand.
> 
> They both got their items back.
> 
> “We did it!” 
> 
> But those guys, the same guys who must’ve been in the forest, they must’ve run into them while they were merely asleep on the floor.
> 
> “Um, but what should we do with them?”
> 
> “Just leave them.” She concluded, earning her way out the entrance after taking a glance back at them. 
> 
> “Don’t leave me!” He nimbly follows after her. Not wanting to be left behind there. 
> 
> Shockingly, that wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.
> 
> Hiking along the path together, the sun was out shining and blooming over their frames. Birds were singing in the bright blue clear sky and he wasn’t sure where they were heading too next.
> 
> “Well, that was easy.” Speaking his thoughts, placing his hands on his hips, looking deep in thought, “But what should we do now?”
> 
> “Complete our mission.”
> 
> His abdomen growls and he dramatically whines, almost flustered, “I’m feeling hungry!” 
> 
> She shifts to glance around the area, “There’s a village a few blocks from where we are right now. It should have food.”
> 
> “Good! Let’s hurry!” 
> 
> He smiles at the thought of all the food. Almost blushing at the thought of the table being filled with all sorts of food. 
> 
> “Well, lead the way, Sophia~!”
> 
> She only nodded, walking as he walked alongside her. Finally, they made their way into a small village. As they entered, most people stared at them weirdly. Almost startled. Sophia did her best to just ignore those looks, not caring while Magoroku seemed a little disconcerted about those strange actions and gazes. Converting to Sophia...
> 
> “Why are they looking at us like that?”
> 
> She shrugged it off, pretending it was nothing. She allowed the male to pick the place he wanted food from and grabbed a few things along the way. Stocking up almost. Sophia was about to pay but Magoroku halted her from doing so. 
> 
> “Let me pay!” Magoroku speedily took out his coins from his pockets, giving it the counter lay, “I was considerate enough to pay for your meal, take it as a thank you gift for um… getting our items back?”
> 
> Sophia didn’t seem like that but went along with it anyway. Less money she had to spend anyway. And the female picked a spot to locate for a while. It was far from the village but not far or the male would start complaining and frankly she was hungry as well. They ended up finding a wooden bench to sit and they began to eat their food.
> 
> “I notice you didn’t want to eat in the village.” He sprang, of course, he ate a few pieces of his bread before addressing further, “Do you not like people very much, Sophia?”
> 
> It seemed that way, didn’t it? 
> 
> “It’s okay if you don’t. I guess we’re both very different from one another.”
> 
> That one line caught her investment, “Are you implying you like people?” Wasn’t a good question to ask, was it?
> 
> He nodded, almost proudly, “Yes! I enjoy the praise and the company.” He began to fluster, “I-I enjoy yours, too. From the first day I met you, I thought you were interesting… I wanted to get closer but I wasn’t sure how to do that… OH!” He paused and covered his mouth from shock. Face redden in embarrassment, at his subtle confession. _‘Oh dear, I said too much!’_
> 
> She didn’t seem bothered by that. It was strange but he felt his chest grow heavy.
> 
> Those words felt strange. But oddly reassuring to her. Not caring about them. She began to consider her human self-life. What was their involvement in the human world? She didn’t care, but if their human counters and they can be correlating with comparable feelings? As far as she knew, their human counterparts were familiar with one another, partners in crime. And here, they were just teammates who usually met up. It was unusual. It’s insane how diverse their worlds are...
> 
>  _‘I’m overthinking it..’_
> 
> He shook his head of those thoughts, ominous ones. 
> 
> “Oh!” He flinched with an idea as Sophia turned her head to see what he was doing. He turns to her, “Sophia! Let me check your wound, please.” He ordered and then explained, “I want to make sure it’s healing properly and to change the bandages.”
> 
> Sophia didn’t appear as if she wanted that but made no effort to say anything. Instead, he shifted himself off the chair to get a better look as she once more hiked the dress and took a look at the exposed skin, carefully cleaning the wound and wrapping a new bandage. It was unusual having someone but herself flush her battle wounds and blood. Let alone, care enough to do so. 
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> “Why did you choose me?”
> 
> “You know very well why Shido.”
> 
> But did he know? He wasn’t fond of this reply, far from it. But undoubtedly knew that Magoroku understood the answer deep down but refused to acknowledge it. But was there a deeper meaning to all of this? Even if it’s a little bit, he was yearning to know it, in her own words.
> 
> “I…” He rose, “I don’t know why.” He had to think fast, “That’s why I asked you.”
> 
> She paused. But ended up scowling. “You want to know that badly?”
> 
> He nodded sheepishly on repeat, “Yes!” Clapping his heads together, almost pleading, “Please, tell me!”
> 
> “Fine.” She was annoyed, “Do you know your human counterpart?”
> 
> “My human counterpart?” He disputed, “No. I don’t think so…” His disconcerted expression shortly shifted to admiration as he became to envision himself in the human world. How his possible “clone” would look now, “But I bet he looks as desirable as me, though!” He beams, praising himself, “I do look quite attractive, if I do say so myself~!”
> 
> Something that the female thought he would do.
> 
> “Kyoya-sama analyzes the human world. He informs me of his studies in his free time. That’s how I learned our Earth counterparts were close. We don’t have that sort of bond ourselves since we don’t actually hang out as they do.”
> 
> The boy sat there and merely listened to being attentive and curious.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Monsters and Human relationships just don’t work in the end. 
> 
> And that was for various reasons. One, Buddies were reckoned to have a distinct bond from another. Close but not _THAT_ close. This type of romance was looked down upon and proven history unfolded the flaws in that kind of connection. Most people thought it was revolting, disagreeable, even some would go as far as to admit it was just the one taking advantage of the other.
> 
> They were meant to fall as short as they happened.
> 
> But still, Magoroku deliberates on the concept. Not because he really desiring too but it was Gallows and Sophia’s doing. It was strange, the whole scheme of that. He and Gallows had such an odd relationship, secretly caring strongly about one another but was masked by his taunts and Magoroku’s annoyance by him. A strange tough-love sort of Buddy bond they had. 
> 
> Of course, being Buddies they had to care but it doesn’t mean they had to display that much to one another.
> 
> Whoever said this responsibility was going to be an easy one?
> 
> Student council duties were still immensely relevant despite serving alongside their new master and _striving_ to steal Mikado Gao’s Tenbu card. It only affixed to the strain in his already sore body but he’d done his best to possibly hide any of them from his fellow peers. Pretending was the hardest part, especially in class but he would do his best.
> 
> It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way...
> 
> From all of the paperwork and meetings to the Systemization of depicting certain events. Sophia was there to help, of course. Being the only one that placed far too much effort and time into making sure everything was complete or taking control when she really had too as a simple Vice would. While pointing our their work for the day during the mornings.
> 
> But she only stood still like a statute as he would speak about certain topics with a mindful tone.
> 
> Multiple things went into being the Student council. Especially when you’re the body and voice of it all. The top-ranking ones. President, and their vice. 
> 
> From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. Organizing was a huge core for any council. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Whoever said this responsibility was going to be an easy one?
> 
> Student council duties were still immensely relevant despite serving alongside their new master and _striving_ to steal Mikado Gao’s Tenbu card. It only affixed to the strain in his already sore body but he’d done his best to possibly hide any of them from his fellow peers. Pretending was the hardest part, especially in class but he would do his best.
> 
> It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way...
> 
> From all of the paperwork and meetings to the Systemization of depicting certain events. Sophia was there to help, of course. Being the only one that placed far too much effort and time into making sure everything was complete or taking control when she really had too as a simple Vice would. While pointing our their work for the day during the mornings.
> 
> But she only stood still like a statute as he would speak about certain topics with a mindful tone.
> 
> Multiple things went into being the Student council. Especially when you’re the body and voice of it all. The top-ranking ones. President, and their vice. 
> 
> From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. Organizing was a huge core for any council. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole.
> 
> And today was no different. The end of a recent meeting, with the devoid halls they toured.
> 
> The sun was hanging from above, the trees were blooming with the bright green, shining in the cracks of the windows. Pouring inside the area. Staying so lively and well. So beautiful, he thought. He felt almost lost in his thoughts if only his life was as peaceful as the warm sun. 
> 
> His body wanted to stop and stare at it.
> 
> And so he did.
> 
> Unknowingly, he ceased his steps and glance, gaping substantially. The outside looks so peaceful, he felt the reaction of uncertainty in his chest slowly leaves him. The idea of failing, getting zapped, or hit by any impact cards. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> He blinks at the voice, “Huh?”
> 
> The whole truth of his current mission rushing back to him...
> 
> His eyes would soon travel to the female, “What is it?”
> 
> But he knew that question all too well. He was in a complete daze he forgot about walking or moving. “We have a board meeting in ten minutes,” She swiftly turns back.
> 
> * * *
> 
> You woke up to the relaxing air feeding your lungs as the sun was shining past your lightly shaded thin blue coded lines. 
> 
> The sun was hanging from above, the trees were blooming with the bright green. Lively and well. 
> 
> The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their own little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones your navy eyes caught. You couldn’t help but gaze as you took in the air. Japanese flowers near the school were rare, a good site for you in the early morning, he thought. Soon the end of your lips cruised to a soft smile in response. 
> 
> Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that you ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.
> 
> It’s not exactly cold but it isn’t that hot either. It’s not burning our skin with sweat but it wasn’t freezing that you were shaking in your boots. You never like the cold but your girlfriend did, she was always cold. No, it was a relaxing tone. Rare but enjoyable when you got it. The wind would softly breeze in your locks, while the sun was shining on your frame. It wasn’t as burning as the blanched breeze helped. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> He wonders what it would possibly be like to hold her hand. To feel her hands with his white-gloved ones. How big was her hand? Would it connect well with his?
> 
> The abrupt idea made him swallow and flinched. 
> 
> It didn’t help that they were strolling throughout the school. Aibo was quite large and massive but the two were making their way back from a recent meeting. Devoid halls.
> 
> For all the ugly things they had done, their entwined hands looked beautiful together.
> 
> * * *
> 
> And so here he was. Hastening away from her sole of fangirls. Who were taking pictures of his dashed and shouting nonsense praise at the tan-haired?
> 
> Towards the building. A rather large fancy building. Of course, he admired the fame and potential, money, and praise. And of course, he’ll encourage them to do so as they were in their seats when he was finished speaking or performing but this wasn’t that. 
> 
> As of right now, he only had one important mission. Meet Gaen Kyouya. 
> 
> He entered the build, clothes filled with sweat. Nearly bumping into a girl in a process.
> 
> “Hey!” The female shouted back, “Watch were you’re going!”
> 
> He scoffed at that, pouting rudely, “You were in my way!”
> 
> He knew from the first glance of his short orange-colored hair girl with glasses, he wasn’t going to like her.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sophia Sakharov had small round fluffy ears along with a small tail. She was an Arctic fox, also prized as snow and white foxes. Pure white and yet vastly fluffy. It was rather adorable.
> 
> Their relationship was odd but they were dating. At least, he thought they were. A fox and dog in love? Seems almost uncanny.
> 
> Dog ears were picking up the noise without fail. Dogs had a wonderful sense of hearing and smell. Whenever he was happy or excited his tail would casually flick.
> 
> * * *


End file.
